Growing Down
by lakariana
Summary: What if the time portal never opened? What if instead an old enemy refused to die? Could this mean disaster or is this a happy ending in disguise? A multi-chapter fic, that may not go as people expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone. This is the start of a new multichapter story. Those who've read my other stories will know I am a CS-shiper and although there will be elements of that, this will head away from romance. Just a warning so no one gets into this on false assumptions.

Without further ado...Imagine a universe where Zelena just died when Rumple stabbed her, no cloud of magic, no time portal, no Elsa, and no kiss outside Granny's, and that dear readers is where we start this tale. On a cold and misty night a couple of weeks after the naming party for baby Neal.

I really hope you all enjoy reading it.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Once Upon a Time, I am only using their ideas and then messing them up.

…..

Prologue

His Mom and Robin had finally gone to sleep, or at least it was quiet on her side of the house. Henry crept out of bed and tip toed to his window. With a soft click he opened it and leaned out to stare across the town. He felt a surge of memories as he watched the hands of the tower clock click around, finally having a moment of peace to really enjoy being home.

He used to sit in this window and wish for his life to change, for his monotonous loneliness to be over and then everything _had_ changed. Miss Blanchard had given him a magical book and he'd learned the truth about the town, found his birth mother, broken the curse, saved his grandparents, helped his other mother find her ability to love again and then things had really changed.

His mind skated over losing Emma to the Enchanted Forest, to the relief when she and his Grandma came back before getting snagged on getting taken to Neverland and his foolishness falling for Pan's tricks. He wanted to be a hero just like the rest of his family but all he'd done was cause more pain.

His eyes drifted up to look at the stars hanging above the town. Hook had taught him a few constellations, and he found them easily, the pirate's lesson proving to be more effective than he'd given him credit for at the time. Had his father really learned from the same words or had it all be a story to make Henry feel better? He didn't think so. He'd got to know Captain Hook and he'd always treated him fairly and his Mom obviously trusted him a lot, not that she'd admit it out loud.

At least Emma had let go of her panicked ideas about running back to New York. She'd literally run from his uncle's naming celebration rather than talk to them about it and once Hook had convinced her to come back there'd been a very heated conversation where Regina's accusations of kidnap and Snow's watery eyes had just made everything worse. Henry had finally gotten her to promise to wait for things to settle down and see how she felt after a few days, a deal she obviously thought would go her way, expecting the next crisis to appear within hours, but nothing world threatening happened and with gentle encouragement from her family and friends Emma had finally admitted that Storybrooke could be her true home.

Henry let out a sigh and slumped down against the wood window frame. He should be happy, it felt like his family was always growing and he no longer had to worry that no one really cared about him, he was surrounded by love. Everyone was finally living their happy endings...and yet.

His eyes searched the heavens fixing on a single point before he closed his eyes.

…..

Chapter One

KILL ONE PN

Emma and Charming both stood in front of the vandalised brick wall reading and re-reading the crudely written bright green words.

"You know," David said, "This is actually kinda nice. Just some honest graffiti. It was probably one of the lost boys feeling bored. Although it isn't exactly a teenager's initials in a heart."

Emma hid her smirk at how naive her father was being. Although she had seen _Chris + Goldi 4eva_ carved on the docks the other day.

"So what's a PN?" She asked. "And why should we kill one?"

"No idea," he replied. "When we find who did this we'll ask them."

"That's confident," Emma said, "Unless we happen to walk up and catch them in the act these sorts of crimes hardly ever get punished."

"That's big city talk, this is Storybrooke and the Charmings always find their man," David scoffed, earning a laugh from his daughter.

"Please don't tell me you've had that printed on T-shirts." She ignored the look of inspiration that crossed her father's face at the idea and turned to look at the opposite shop fronts. "Actually," she said noticing the security camera pointing at them. "I should probably know better than to doubt you when it comes to finding people." David beamed at her.

"I'll call Leroy to come clean this off," he said, waving at the wall as he slung his arm over her shoulder.

...

"But why do we need T-shirts?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma and David had had a wonderfully uneventful rest of the day, the only real work being applying to get the CCTV footage, and were back home with plenty of time for dinner and the station phone on redirect.

"It's not about _needing_ them," David replied. "But -"

A knock at the door interrupted what was sure to have been a prize argument. Emma hopped down from the counter stool, throwing her mother a supportive look of exasperation and opened the door to find herself face to face with a smirking pirate.

She swallowed nervously at his sudden appearance so close to her and then cursed herself when he spotted her reaction and grinned. Dammit, she'd never denied he was hot and all this crossing realms to find her business had forced her to admit he had more depth to offer her than just his swagger and flirting, but she wasn't ready for him to know that.

"Relax Swan," Hook said, his voice a new mix of fondness and gentle teasing that did things to her heart rate. "I'm not here for you." The _this time_ was more than implicit in his bright blue eyes and Emma found herself mentally scrambling to come up with something clever to say to diffuse the moment.

"Ah, Hook. There you are," David called from behind her. Hook gave Emma a wink as he slinked past her to enter the loft, moving just a hair too close to be considered polite. David pulled a small barrel from under the kitchen counter. "Water from the spring of Neverland," he announced. As he spoke Hook's attitude completely changed, his body going stiff as he frowned at the barrel.

"Is that all of it?" he asked.

"Yes all that's left," David replied, also frowning now. Hook had sounded like he hadn't expected there to be any water left when he'd asked about it earlier. Why was he upset to see there was keg full? "I tried to use as little as possible, until Gold… you know." He shared a worried look with Snow and Emma.

"And you're just giving it _all_ to me? Are you mad?" Hook demanded.

"What?" David asked, now completely confused by the pirate's anger.

"This water will heal any illness, buy possibly precious time to get a cure for what ails anyone and you're just handing it all over?" Hook asked exasperated.

"It's not like you're some stranger off the street," David replied defensively.

"But you would wouldn't you?" Hook asked. "If their story was pitiable enough? You know what? Don't answer. I don't need all of it just a sample." He pulled a small stoppered bottle from his pocket and handed it to David. "And for God's sake find a place to hide it properly after I'm gone."

David snorted at the ridiculousness of being chastised by a pirate, but appreciated how he spoke from a place of concern for his family. Before they'd gone to Neverland together David would have bet good money against Hook having any sort of feelings beyond his own hollow revenge. How times change. He dipped the bottle into the water, collecting a few drops before handing it back and closing the barrel.

"What do you need it for anyway?" He asked. "Worried about turning grey now you're back in the real world?" Hook gave him a sarcastic smile but Emma's curious gaze caught his eye and he shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"No," he said, carefully choosing his words, before facing Emma properly. "I promised not to keep secrets from you anymore love, not after the debacle with Zelena. So, in the name of full disclosure, I've been feeling... off."

"Off? What do you mean off?" Emma asked stepping closer and her eyes running over him looking for any signs of illness.

Hook couldn't help but smile at the worry directed at him from the Saviour's face. She'd brought him back from the brink of death, sacrificing her own magic in the process and Hook had hoped it finally signalled that Emma did think of him as a man worthy of her affection. However, if anything, she'd been actively avoiding him since. He had worried that he had put more emotion into the whole event than she had, that she would have done the same for anyone and just didn't know how to let him down easy, but if she was looking at him which such concern there must be some feeling behind it. Mustn't there?

"I don't believe it's anything to worry about per se," he said still smiling. "It started a couple nights ago as a slight twinge but now it's becoming distracting, which is a danger in this town."

"You think the water will cure it?" Emma asked, her eyes still roaming over him looking for a clue to the problem and not liking the vagueness of his answer.

"Actually the water is for Tinker Bell, she has an idea to test a hypothesis I have."

"Hypothesis?" Emma asked, starting to lose her patience.

"Aye love, I think what I'm feeling is... Neverland dying." They all stared at him in surprise and he continued without giving them a chance to cut in. "During the year we spent back in the Enchanted Forest I noticed the Neverland star, the second star to the right, was fading. The other stars have all remained as bright so I can only surmise that now Pan is gone and children's dreams no longer take them there, that Neverland itself is fading. Tinker Bell says she has a way to magically confirm that that cursed island is in its last throws and for that she needs a piece of Neverland itself, hence the water."

They were all shocked. They'd been told over and over that Pan controlled Neverland but the consequences of his leaving never occurred to them. Emma was now officially worried, and it must have shown on her face as Hook hurried to explain further.

"I'm pretty sure I won't suddenly turn to dust," he reassured her. "But I did exist there for centuries, drinking the water and eating the food, maybe the place left a mark within me. Tink will let us know if I'm just blowing hot air. As your father pointed out maybe I've just forgotten how it feels to grow old." Emma didn't feel reassured but returned his fake smile with one of her own.

...

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this introduction. Please let me know what you thought in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

...

Chapter two

A good night's rest had not helped Emma shake her anxiety. Hook was a big boy he didn't need her fussing over him. He'd lived for centuries, as a pirate, he'd be fine. I mean she did just bring him back to life, but he wouldn't have been in Zelena's cross-hairs if he hadn't been with her. Helping her that is. What could she do anyway? Drag him to Whale for a proper check up? She should drag him to Whale.

"Mom!"

"What?" she looked across their usual table at Granny's to see Henry frowning at her. "Sorry Henry," she apologised noticing he'd finished his waffles while she had barely touched her pancakes. Her son gave her a calculating look.

"It's OK to worry about him Mom," he said. Emma immediately felt her walls slam down and she sat back in the booth as if the extra half a foot of air would prevent her from having this conversation. "Grandma told me all about it," Henry explained. Emma rolled her eyes, her mother had a real problem.

"I'm not worrying about anyone," she said resolutely.

"Really Mom," Henry continued, disbelief colouring his voice. "I like him, he's fun and he doesn't talk to me like I'm-"

"Eleven?" Emma cut in.

"And he loves you," Henry finished. Emma wished she could push the booth further away but she was caught in Henry's gaze and his calm matter of fact-ness dissolved her impulse to run.

Of course Hook chose that moment to enter the diner. The sweep of his black coat and flash of his hook making an otherwise normal entrance into something dramatic. His eyes immediately found hers and she felt a strange warmth in her chest respond to how his face lit up as he smiled at her. Then he took a step towards her and suddenly all her insecurity and worries escaped.

Even from across the room he could read her and he halted his approach, choosing not to crowd her for once. His eyes flicked to Henry giving the boy a nod hello and returned to Emma for a final lingering moment before he turned to the counter to order a coffee. Managing not to sag in relief, Emma turned back to her food only to be met by her son's pointed glare.

"Awkward," he said flatly.

Emma gave him a tight frown and shovelled pancake in to her face. Without thinking her eyes drifted back over to the Captain leaning against the counter, all long legs and black leather. This was actually a rare opportunity to analyse her feelings with some breathing space. After everything she really couldn't deny she did have _some_ feelings for him. She trusted him more than she ever expected and he had an ability to make her feel stronger, no matter the odds, and let's face it, he was hot. _And he loves you._ But would that be enough?

As she watched he pulled the small vial of Neverland water from his pocket and studied it for a moment before it disappeared back into the depths of his coat.

She felt her anxiety curl in her stomach and send any positive thoughts running. She didn't need to risk her heart. Her life was already so bizarrely full compared to when she'd first driven into town. She had a son, she had her parents, she had a new job with huge responsibility and she lived in a town of fairy tales and was in fact a magical princess herself. That was more than enough to focus on for now.

The bell above the door merrily announced Happy and Leroy arriving for their breakfast. They marched over to the counter hopping onto the stools next to Hook. Leroy gave him a strong dose of stink eye before signalling the chef in the kitchen to sort out their usual.

Happy in contrast, seemed to be in a brighter mood than usual and practically shouted his good morning to Granny and Hook.

"What's put you in such a strong mood?" Hook asked. "Or are you just keen for none of us forget your name?"

"I found a watch," Happy declared merrily before Leroy could jump in in defence of his brother. "Right on the road outside the diner."

"It'll be cursed," Leroy grumbled.

"You're just sore you didn't see it before me," Happy replied and held up his wrist displaying a large and heavy looking gold watch. It strangely looked more like a smallish pocket watch that had been attached to a short chain than a normal wrist watch. Hook leaned forward to study it as Granny placed his coffee in a to go cup on the counter next to him.

"That is a lovely watch Mate, gold is it?" The pirate asked his accent coarsening as he leaned closer. The diner door suddenly flew open with a bang, the room all jumping in surprise. A startled David stood in the doorway his hand still outstretched.

"Sorry," he apologised to the room. "Wind must have caught it." Embarrassed he made to walk across to Emma and Henry.

"Get off my brother!" Leroy shouted.

A cruel curved glint of sharp silver around Happy's wrist was keeping him in place, a terrified expression on his face, as Hook leaned back calmly pulling a pistol from his waistband.

"I don't normally repeat my orders Mate," Hook growled. "Give me the watch. I won't tell you again." The pistol levelled itself between Happy's eyes.

What the hell? Emma thought, scrambling out of the booth as David moved to intervene. Leroy made a grab for his brother but Hook twisted his namesake and Happy was dragged off his stool and in front of the pirate, who jerked him up by the wrist to stand between him and the sheriffs.

"What the hell?" Emma demanded, voicing the phrase that was repeating itself in her head. Hook looked over Happy's whimpering head, his face looked honestly surprised by her presence. His eyes did a slow up and down that had her clenching her jaw before the mocking flirtatious smile she hadn't seen since the beanstalk appeared on her face.

"Now now beautiful," he purred, looking almost apologetic. "No need to involve yourself. We're just having a little talk about some business." Emma balked at his blatant lie. He really expected her to walk away?

"Sorry _Mate-"_ David started to say his hand moving towards the gun at his hip. Before his hand was halfway there the bang of Hook's pistol had sent everyone ducking and screaming as the window behind the prince shattered into a thousand pieces. Emma and David barely had time to jump back to their feet before Hook had shoved Happy into Leroy sending them both crashing to the ground. He lifted his leg and gave the table in front of him a solid kick sending it careening into David as panicked diners dove away, knocking over chairs and bumping into each other in an effort to escape the mad pirate.

Somehow Hook's chuckle of true enjoyment made it through the din and into Emma's ears as she dodged around escaping Storybrooke citizens. He had a wide grin on his face, revelling in the chaos he'd created. Happy and Leroy just managed to disentangle themselves from each other when he grabbed poor Happy by the collar and yanked him upright.

"Now," Hook said. "This has been a lot of exercise over one watch, but greater power than you has demanded it and so I must relieve you of it." Without further preamble Hook raised his namesake in a swing meant to tear the watch from poor Happy's wrist and probably half of the skin and flesh under it as well.

"No!" Emma yelled.

The bell over the door jingled and they all looked around to see Doc walking in and freezing in shock at the chaos in the diner.

"Is that my coffee?" Hook asked Granny, turning away from Happy and pointing at the cup still sitting on the counter. The dwarf back peddled into the safety of his brother and watched in amazement as Hook calmly went back to leaning on the counter. The old woman nodded, her crossbow held firmly in her hands where she had raised it during the ruckus.

"Thanks," Hook said smiling sincerely and picked it up glancing at the weapon in her hand. He was about to take a sip when he paused. "Did I pay for it yet? I can't seem to recall," he asked. Granny frowned and shook her head. Killian dug in his pocket and pulled out a gold doubloon, dropping it on to the counter when Granny didn't move to take it from him. With a shrug at her odd behaviour he finally turned and started at the scene of carnage around him.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked. Everyone began talking at once but it was Leroy's voice that broke through noise.

"You happened here pirate!" he shouted.

"What the devil does that mean?" Hook demanded.

"You tried to steal Happy's watch," Leroy ranted grabbing his brother's arm and waving it at the pirate. Hook squinted at the watch on his wrist.

"That is a lovely watch Mate, gold is it? But I didn't try to steal it." Emma stepped forward seeing that Hook was getting angry.

"Killian," she said gently, "You just destroyed half the place trying to get it." She nodded at the wrecked diner. Hook frowned at her and shook her hand off his arm.

"I think I would remember.…" His voice faded as a look of confusion passed over his face. "Let me see that watch again?" Happy wrenched the thing from his wrist and practically threw it at Emma. She held it up for him.

"I do remember," Hook muttered. "But not from moments ago, from nearly a lifetime before. Pan got it in his head that he needed some enchanted time piece and we were to collect it. But the only information he had was that it was gold. So we just stole every gold clock we came across."

"Did you find the right one?" David asked, carefully stepping over furniture to reach them.

"No idea mate, Pan just told us to stop bothering one day. That watch is a lot like one I took off a knight in a tavern though."

"Is that where you thought you were just now? That tavern years ago?" Emma asked.

"I have no recollection of being anywhere but here waiting for my coffee just now," he replied frustrated.

"It was like you forgot us all," Henry called over as he climbed out from under the booth table.

"You attacked us. You said someone had demanded the watch." Emma hadn't meant to sound accusing but Hook flinched at her words and his worried gaze checked them all for injuries before sweeping over the destroyed diner and returning to the watch dangling from her hand. He reached out to take it and the second he touched it it vanished from his grip into thin air.

"Bloody hell," Hook whispered staring at his empty hand. "What is this?"

"Something to do with Neverland?" David suggested.

"Being Captain Hook isn't enough?" Grumpy asked, earning a look from everyone present.

"You think this has something to do with the star?" Hook asked quietly. His hand slipped into his pocket and the cool surface of the vial met his fingers reassuringly.

"When you got the watch from the knight before, what did you do after?" Henry asked.

"I took it to Pan, to Neverland," came the grim reply.

…..

"A man's mind is his last refuge Swan, but I fear mine is no longer to be trusted," Hook said morosely.

"Come on," Emma tried. "We don't know what's going on yet. David'll get Tinker bell and she can tell us if Neverland is really... fading or whatever and if that's causing all this stuff."

Hook just hummed, unconvinced, as they trudged into the sheriff's station. She lifted her hand to comfort him but couldn't force herself to actually touch him, her hand floating uselessly inches from his arm. As they entered the main office Hook walked straight over to the cells and stood beside the door looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Emma asked as she moved to her office, "It's bound to be a little while. Just sit down."

"Aren't you going to lock me up Swan?"

"I wasn't going to. Why? You _want_ me to put you in the cells?"

"It might be safer for all."

"Oh stop it. You didn't actually hurt anyone," she dismissed. "This'll all be a big, I dunno, magical thing and it'll get sorted like always." His face was answer enough to that lame declaration and Emma felt herself blush. He leaned against the bars stubbornly refusing to move to the more comfortable bench by the window.

She rolled her eyes at him and started organising some paperwork on her desk. A few minutes of peace and quiet floated by but then Emma was distracted by a quiet noise right on the edge of her hearing. Frowning she looked around. Hook was still leaning on the cells his face turned down to his hand, the vial of water rolling back and forth between his fingers. There was nothing else out of the ordinary. The sound niggled her again and she gave up trying to work and walked out to the main office.

"You hear that?" She asked, but Hook didn't seem to hear her. She could just make out a voice now. Was that a child crying outside?

"Never say never in Neverland," Hook mumbled. Emma frowned at him.

"Hook?"

"Captain Hook of Neverland," he said in a lifeless monotone to the floor. Emma's eyes widened in alarm and she rushed to his side.

"Killian?" Hook reacted immediately, his eyes brightening as he smiled up at her, relief causing her to mirror his happy expression.

"You have no idea how long it's been since I've heard my name spoken softly like that," he said. Emma blinked at him.

"You were talking about Neverland," she said, trying to deflect their conversation and ignore how her heart sped up under his steady gaze. He must have hoped for some other reaction because the light faded from his eyes even though he kept up his smile.

"I find it invading my thoughts more and more," he admitted, wearily rubbing his face. "I could swear I could smell that jungle before you called my name."

"Damp leaves and sweat?" she asked, hiding the now familiar twist of worry as she suddenly recognised the crying sounds. The cries of the Lost Boys, just like she'd heard in the Neverland jungle. What was happening?

"Neverland wasn't always as you saw it Swan. The sun used to rise for one," he replied.

"That certainly would have helped," she agreed. "Why did Pan stop it?"

"I'm not altogether sure than he did," Hook answered his eyes dropping back to the vial in his hand.

"Hook? Killian?" Emma prompted when he didn't continue. Hook jumped and gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Apologies lass, drifted off again," he said. "What was I saying? Ah the endless night. It's a strange change many of the realms were going through."

"How do you mean?" Emma asked as she leaned against the cell next to him, their shoulders almost touching.

"I visited a few realms while in Pan's service, as the decades went on some of them grew darker. Not necessarily as literally as Neverland but still, change. Though the ship's cook had an interesting theory."

"What was that?" Emma asked, trying to keep him engaged in the conversation.

"Hmmm? Oh, he felt the truth of it was actually the opposite. That the realms were not changing enough, stagnating if you will. Much like a pond with no life."

"Why would they change?" Emma asked frowning.

"Look at this realm in which you grew up Swan. Can you really say it's the same as when you were a child?"

"I don't think it's changed that much," she frowned. Hook scoffed and nodded at the desks in front of them and then towards her pocket.

"So those talking phones of yours, the magic boxes and your brightly painted horseless carriage? Always been around have they?"

"No, although the bug is older than me, but I see your point," Emma relented.

"In two hundred years the Enchanted Forest never moved beyond wooden carts and broad swords," Hook elaborated ruefully.

"You have a pistol," she pointed out.

"Stole it from a chap in this realm some time in the late eighteen hundreds, I think we were in a town called London," he said grinning at her. "Have a devil of a time finding shot for it nowadays." She rolled her eyes at him refusing to rise to his bait. He chuckled lightly to himself. "The Enchanted Forest, Camelot, Oz, even Wonderland, the people come and go but the life they all lead never changes."

His face had become thoughtful as he gazed out the station windows, the lines of his profile smoothing out, highlighting his cheeks and crystal blue eyes. She hadn't realised she'd been leaning towards him until he turned back to her and their faces were barely inches apart. Emma felt her lips open a fraction as she pulled in a breath and Killian's eyes flicked down catching the movement before returning to meet her gaze. Emma felt frozen in time. Then she came to her senses.

Everyone she'd ever been with was dead. Now she'd kissed Hook all of twice, one of which was more resuscitation than a kiss, and he was feeling _off_ and having possible psychotic episodes. She was a curse more than a saviour.

She turned away, shifting her stance so her body tilted away from him, her shoulder like a barrier between them. She felt more than heard him sigh next to her and bit her lip to stop from turning back to look at him. See knew what she'd see anyway. The same longing look he'd been giving her since they got back from Neverland.

Neverland. Would they ever be free of it? That nightmare place had changed everything. Before going there she'd have expected him to have been proud of starting a fight in Granny's. Not this regret and fear he was giving off now.

"Like you can talk about change," she said, forcing lightness into her voice. She pushed away from the cells putting more physical space between them.

"What do mean by that?" Hook asked. She stopped and gave him a very pointed look at his black outfit. The only one she'd ever seen him wearing.

"Ah but Swan I was hoping to see you dressed of your home realm to match," Hook said with exaggerated wistfulness, his eyes regaining their mischief. Back to his usual self then, she thought smiling.

"Poufy skirts and corsets? In your dreams," she threw over her shoulder.

"Every night Swan, I assure you," she heard him call after her and she allowed her smile to grow a little wider. He couldn't see her enjoying his flirting with her back turned to him. However, that also meant she couldn't see him, so she completely missed how his eyes went dead before he robotically flicked open the vial and drank the contents.

...

 **Author's Note:** I haven't seen Once upon a time in Wonderland and I can't find a way to watch it but I think I saw a clip when Alice mentioned things had changed and become darker there to the Cheshire Cat? Anyway this is just a theory of mine, I hope it wasn't too boring to read.

Thanks for the favourites and follows so far. Please leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

...

Chapter three

David had jogged halfway to the convent before he suddenly realised that he didn't actually know if that's where Tinker bell lived. He'd just assumed because she was a fairy, but now he thought about it the slightly bitter bohemian woman he'd met didn't strike him as someone who would enjoy life as a nun.

He stopped and pulled out his phone, dialing Emma while trying to think of the least embarrassing way to ask Hook for the fairy's location. He spun on the spot as he waited for the phone to connect and frowned as he realised he'd stopped by the graffiti marked wall. He thought Grumpy had said he'd cleaned it off? David squinted at the messy writing.

KILL ONES PN

He didn't remember the bad spelling. Had someone added another letter? Just as the phone started ringing in his ear he saw the Blue Fairy walking towards him. He hung up quickly, thanking his lucky star and waved the Mother Superior over.

"Yes, your Highness?" she asked politely although she seemed distracted.

"Sorry to bother you Mother Superior any chance you could tell me where to find Tinker Bell?" he asked. The chief fairy stared at him in shock.

"Why exactly are you looking for Tinker Bell sheriff?" she asked.

"Well," David replied starting to feel nervous under her glare. "Something strange happened to Hook today, and after all his worrying about Neverland we were hoping she could do her test now at the station."

"What worries about Neverland and what test?" she demanded stepping forward almost threateningly.

"Whoa, Hook said he could feel Neverland dying and Tink asked him to get some water from the spring of Neverland so she could run a test on it and see if he was right," David hurriedly replied. "Then today he had some kind of episode at Granny's, he thought he still worked for Pan."

"He attempted to return to Neverland?" Mother Superior asked. David's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline in surprise.

"He didn't quite get that far but we think that might have been what was supposed to happen," he admitted. The blue fairy frowned deeply. "Mother do you know something?" he asked, his suspicions rising.

"No, well, I don't know," she replied sounding frustrated. "Tinker Bell has also been behaving oddly."

"Oddly how?" he asked, mimicking her threatening tone from earlier. Blue shook her head and sighed.

"I don't know, I can't explain it. She started talking about Neverland all the time, about going there and she became even more absent and wilful than usual. Then this morning…" she sighed again. "This morning Iridesa said she'd stopped talking, completely, which I _thought_ was a good thing but now we can't find her."

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

"How many things can that mean?" the usually poised and unflappable woman asked. "We are all running around town looking for her but we don't know where she is."

"Grandpa?"

David looked around and saw Henry and Regina walking up to them, matching expressions of curious concern on their faces.

"Henry filled me in on this morning," Regina said in clipped tones. "When exactly were you going to inform me the pirate was going mad."

"Mom that's not what I said," Henry complained. "Is Killian OK?" He asked. David gave him a reassuring smile that he was sure was less than convincing.

"We're not sure yet. We were just about to look for Tinker Bell," he replied gesturing to Blue who had turned her frown away from them and towards the graffiti on the wall.

"The fairy is missing too?" Regina asked, putting two and two together and coming up with problem. David looked to Blue to explain but the fairy ignored them, still focused on the wall. "What? The new misdemeanour crime wave hitting our town more worrying than Tink disappearing?" Regina demanded.

"There is something here," she muttered. "It is trying to reveal itself." She twirled her hand and her wand appeared, which she proceeded to use like a stick, prodding the air in front of the writing. "This magic... it seems familiar and yet different…it's almost like Neverland magic." The hairs stood up on the back of everyone's necks as they waited for Blue to continue but she just continued to frown at the wall.

"Enough," Regina snapped, her patience disappearing. She could never stand the condescending fairy, absolutely certain she was always holding back information. "If Neverland wants to reveal itself, let's see what it has to say."

Blue just moved out of the way in time as Regina sent a blast of bright magic flying at the wall. It smashed into the surface and froze like a cloud of light before it sank into the brick and additional letters slowly revealed themselves.

KILLIAN JONES PPNF.

"Of course it says his name," Charming said with a sigh.

"But what does PPNF mean?" Blue asked.

"Ta ta for now?" David tried.

"What? That's TTFN," Regina corrected full of exasperation.

"Peter Pan never fails." Henry's voice was so quiet they almost thought they'd imagined it.

What they definitely didn't imagine was the answering reverberating screech that echoed down at them from the sky. Blue let out a cry and threw up her hands as Pan's shadow came soaring down at her, veering away at the last moment and bobbing in front of the writing on the wall. It's gleaming eyes studied them all as it hung there.

"How is that back?" David hissed moving to stand with Regina in front of Henry. "Tinker Bell destroyed it."

"It's a being of magic," Blue replied. "No magic can be completely destroyed." David groaned, nice of her to mention that before.

"The magic that gives the shadow power is Neverland magic," Blue continued. "The magic of imagination and belief. For a moment we all believed Pan was back and so …" The shadow screamed forward again and they scattered, dodging its dives before it soared back up into the sky and they lost track of it against the clouds.

"What are you saying?" Regina demanded. "Just because someone wrote his catch phrase on a wall we accidentally brought it back to life?" Blue didn't answer turning a calculating gaze on Henry for a long moment before she shrugged. Regina growled and stomped past the fairy, dismissing her as useless.

"We should get back to Hook and Emma," David said, still trying to search the sky as he herded the group back to the station.

….

Emma couldn't believe it. Hook had left. After all of his worrying and complaining he'd waited until she was distracted and then snuck out of the sheriff's station. Well he got what he wanted, she was definitely locking him in the cells now.

"Emma!"

Regina, David, Henry and the Blue Fairy were jogging down the street towards her.

"Where's Hook?"

"Where's Tinker bell?"

David and Emma's questions overlapped as they reached each other.

"She's missing, the fairies are all out looking for her," David answered first.

"Hook snuck out of the station," Emma explained.

"Snuck out? What were _you_ doing?" Regina asked.

"He wasn't under arrest," Emma replied sharply, but couldn't offer any further explanation and her guilt showed plainly on her face. David gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze.

"We'll find him," he said. "But I'm afraid we've got more bad news. We just saw Pan's shadow."

"Pan's shadow?" Emma asked not sure she'd heard him right. "I thought you said it was destroyed."

"Apparently not completely," David sighed.

"Emma! Charming!"

"What now?" Emma gasped as Leroy and Sneezy came running around the corner.

"It happened again," Leroy exclaimed, Clarke leaning against his thighs trying to catch his breath. "You need to put those pirates in their place."

"Hook? Where is he? What happened?" Emma demanded.

"Not Hook...other pirates from his old crew...raided the pharmacy," Sneezy explained still trying to pull air back into his lungs.

"What did they take?" David asked.

"Phew, nothing controlled," Sneezy said finally standing straight. "Mainly non-prescription medication, aspirin, anti-histamines, toothpaste. Stuff like that."

"Toothpaste?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, and a lot of it. Cleared out my shelves. I wanted to stop them but they had guns and swords."

"No, no, it's fine, they would have hurt you if you'd tried something," David reassured him.

"They're stocking up," Henry said desperately. "For a journey."

Without waiting to see if they followed her Emma turned and ran for the docks.

…..

They saw the tall masts and bright white sails of the Jolly Roger jutting up above the dockside buildings before they left the main street and were able to head straight to the correct dock. Turning the last corner Emma saw the mooring lines being thrown back to waiting crew on the deck and put on an extra burst of speed, her father's heavy footfalls hitting wood boards next to her. She was so close she could recognise Smee relaying orders on the quarterdeck. She stumbled as her foot caught on a broken board, her eyes barely tearing away from the ship as it started to move away. She was nearly there. One of the mooring lines was hanging free against the side of the hull, if she could just reach it she could pull herself on board.

Without warning the shadow fell from above them and David grabbed her arm yanking her down onto the rough wood of the dock. She felt splinters tear into her palms and twisted her head around to keep the shadow in sight as it floated between them and the Jolly Roger. Its message was perfectly clear. No one was stopping the ship from leaving. Emma shouted in frustration and the shadow did a mocking loop the loop, it's eyes sparking like burning coals.

"Henry! No!" Regina's voice echoed from the far end of the dock behind them and Emma looked around frantically just in time to see her son leap off the edge of the dock. Her heart lodged in her throat expecting to hear the thump and splash of him hitting the ship and then the water but incredibly he caught the hanging rope and after only a minor struggle started pulling himself up towards the deck railing.

"We've got to keep the shadow occupied," Emma declared as she pulled David up, the rest of the group finally joining them. Obediently they all started hollering and running around the dock, the shadow responding and thankfully not noticing the boy clambering up the ship's hull.

Emma paused as Henry tumbled over the rail and disappeared onto the deck. Her eyes fixed onto the brightly painted wood waiting to see him stand up again. Something nagged her about the ship. Something was wrong or out of place, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She tried to remember the Jolly from the last time she'd seen it. When was that?

"What was he thinking?" Regina growled next to her. Emma's train of thought fizzled as her worry for her son took over.

"He's trying to save his friend," Emma replied, defending Henry even as she wondered how exactly he was going to accomplish that.

A loud tinkling jingle drew their attention up towards the sails where a bright ball of light with soft edges was bobbing around the white sheets and rigging. A cloud passed over the sun and in the changing light they could just make out a faint sparkling trail floating down behind the light and dusting the ship's sails.

"No, Green," Blue exclaimed horrified. "Get down here now!" The light bounced towards them, the jingling becoming louder and somehow sounding irritated before returning to sprinkling the Jolly Roger.

"I thought you can't get small in Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

"We can't," the head fairy bit out.

"Then?" Emma gestured at Tinker Bell but Blue didn't bother to answer the non-question.

"You know that noise she's making and the light? It's just like how she's shown in the movie," David noted.

"Don't say that." Blue's voice was sharp enough to draw blood. The shock on David's face was enough to calm her immediately. "Sorry," she said regretfully. "I just don't understand what is happening and it's... " she seemed to be lost for words.

"Terrifying," David filled in. Blue nodded her lips a tight line. A look of steel determination came over her face and she raised her wand, aiming at the dancing ball of light. She made a sharp jerk, like she was reeling in a fish, yanking the wand back over her head the ball of light flying towards them with it. David just had time to widen his stance as a fully sized Tinker Bell crashed into him and slumped unconscious in his arms.

"Don't worry Green," Blue murmured stroking her hair. "He shan't have you again."

….

Henry fell onto the deck with very little grace and lay still for a moment trying to catch his breath and let the burn in his muscles fade. Fortunately the pirates all seemed far too busy getting the Jolly underway to pay him any notice. In fact no one had responded to his arrival at all. It was like he was invisible.

"Steady Starkey, watch the port side. Mr Mullins get those lines tied down!"

"Aye Captain," came the answering cries.

Henry pulled himself to his feet and climbed the stairs to the aft deck, dodging the busy crew as they continued to ignore him. Hook was standing at the far rail peering through a spyglass that was pointed away from the horizon and up towards the evening sky. The wind blew through his hair and sent his long coat flapping open behind him, the flashes of dark material mixing with the glinting brass and steel of Hook's duel pistols and sword slung around his waist. Henry gaped at the sight of him, having been in the cabin and then Pandora's box he'd never truly seen Hook in his element before. The tall, dark clad pirate captain barking orders and glaring at inattentive crew was certainly impressive and more than a bit intimidating.

"Two notches to starboard Starkey, don't let her drift," he bellowed knocking Henry from his stupor.

"Hook," he called out as he ran to the Captain's side, but just like the rest of his crew Hook couldn't seem to hear or see him. Henry yanked on his coat sleeve shaking him around, but all Hook did was frown and collapse his spy glass, dropping it into his inner pocket.

Henry's hand fell to his side as Hook walked away to stand next to the man at the wheel. He started to panic. The wind was getting stronger and the sails were bulging as they carried the Jolly Roger further from the shore. What was he going to do? He had to get them to turn back somehow. He watched Hook nudge the helm pointing the prow towards the open water, the pirate in charge of the wheel only had a light grip, maybe Henry could just grab it and spin the ship and round himself?

He'd made it to within a foot of the wheel when a deafening shriek sounded right by his head and the shadow swooped past. Henry hit the deck covering his head tightly, his nerves jangling, but the pirates barely acknowledged the spirit, giving it a passing glance as it screamed past. Risking a look up Henry saw the shadow do a looping survey of the Jolly's deck, its cruel bright eyes fixing onto him as it passed over. As he stared back at the faceless form he got the strangest impression that it was smiling in pleasure. He opened his mouth to shout a warning to Hook but his voice disappeared behind the shadow's shriek as it soared straight for the mainsail, exploding into an inky stain that spread to fill the material just as it caught the wind and the Jolly Roger lifted from the waves.

"Henry?"

Henry had never been happier to hear the Captain's voice. Hook was frowning down at him looking confused.

"What are you doing lying on the deck?" Hook asked sounding like he'd just woken up from a deep sleep.

"We have to get out of here, the shadow is taking us back to Neverland," Henry exclaimed scrambling up and grabbing Hook's sleeve dragging him towards the railing facing the shore. His family were still standing on the quickly receding docks waving their arms at him frantically.

"Bloody hell," Hook muttered sounding more awake as he took in the scene. His eyes searched around the ship for a moment, resting on his crew and the back sail before dropping to the ocean below them. "We have to jump lad. Up on the rail now," he said urgently, helping Henry stand on top of the narrow beam. "Keep your eyes fixed on your mothers and focus on being back with them," Hook commanded. Henry did as ordered, Hook's grip reassuringly tight on his arm. He felt Hook move but was confused when the Captain didn't climb on the rail with him. Glancing over he just caught him signalling something to the group on the docks before the grip turned into a push and Henry was falling. The image of dark water rushing up to meet him filled his vision before he was engulfed by purple clouds and found himself standing shakily on the wood of the dock.

"Henry, don't you ever do anything like that again," Regina exclaimed as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Why didn't you get Hook too?" he shouted back. He turned away from his mother in frustration and was forced to watch impotently as the Jolly Roger flew in a great arc higher and higher until it was just a dark spot against the sky.

Emma moved to stand next to him and he nearly shouted at her too, but the look on her face had him gently reaching out and interlocking their hands together instead.

As they squinted, trying to keep the flying ship in sight for as long as possible, they were startled by a green flash of light that shot into the sky like an emerald spear, leaving behind a bright flare that resolved into a twinkling star. The group of heroes stared with growing dread as the Neverland star shone down on them and across all the other world's.

...

 **Authors Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope this answered some questions and asked a few more. Please leave a review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

...

Chapter four

KILL ONE PN

Emma watched the words bubble onto the surface of the wall like a mold, not a living soul in sight. She clicked a button and the scene jumped back to the beginning and a few seconds later the words appeared again. She clicked the button again. The disc with the security footage had been sat in the station's mail when she'd arrived with Hook earlier but she'd just tossed it on to her desk to look at later. If she'd just done her damn job and watched the footage she'd have realised the writing was magic. And then what Emma? She scolded herself. What difference would it have made really?

 _KILLIAN JONES PPNF_

Would she have realised it was a message for him? Maybe, maybe not, but the fact that a clue had been lying ignored, literally in front of her nose, was eating her up inside. She clicked the button again.

"Emma," her father laid his hand over hers and pulled her away from the computer. She looked up at the crestfallen group slumped around the sheriff's office. They'd stood and stared in a kind of stupor at the Neverland star for some indefinite amount of time before Regina had declared that all they were accomplishing was getting cold and they'd walked stiffly back to the station.

"We have to get him back," Emma told them already anticipating the argument and ready to shout them down. Everyone remained silent.

"Emma," her mother said softly, breathing out her name in a pain filled sigh that made Emma's temper flare. She was so fed up of hearing her name spoken like that. She studied each member of the group, who were all giving her a mix of uncomfortable avoidance and concerned support. They were just giving up? Without even having a conversation about it?

"He helped us save Henry. He brought me back to help everyone. He got me back my memories," she said, standing up and challenging them to fight her. Nobody moved. "We can't just abandon him to Pan," she said, almost begging now.

"OK Emma, we aren't disagreeing with you," Snow said gently. "It's just...what can we do? How are you going to get to Neverland? And what are you going to do when you get there?" The silence in the station was deafening.

"I have an idea about both those things," Gold announced. They all whirled around in surprise to see the pawnbroker leaning on his cane in the doorway, his slimy smile firmly in place.

"Why would you want to help Hook?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"I don't. But this rumour that Pan is back is disturbing. I'd like to know if there's any truth to it," The Dark One said simply. Emma couldn't see any lies in his demeanour, he didn't even seem to hiding anything, but she knew better than to accept gifts from him without checking all the angles.

"We aren't making any deals with you," she said.

"The pirate not worth it Miss Swan?" Gold asked, his eyes flashing as he stepped fully into the room. "No matter, it's not actually me you'll be making the deal with."

...

"Nyaow!" Mr Toad, of Mister Toad's Previously Owned Vehicle Emporium, yelled as he ran alongside the seaplane he was currently showing them. "She is an actual beauty, flown by a courier until he had a child recently so you know she works and is reliable." His smile took up over half his face and he enthusiastically mimicked the plane in flight. Emma stood back not entirely sure the overweight salesman wasn't insane, while Gold just scowled in contempt.

"What you mean is that it's flown _a lot_ of miles," the pawnbroker stated flatly. Mr Toad deflated but bounced back as he popped open the door and gestured inside.

"All the original features, gorgeous retro styling," he beamed at them.

"So this thing is from the seventies and hasn't been upgraded or repaired since," Gold clarified. Mr Toad looked heartbroken.

"Do you want to buy it or not?" he asked, a full on pout on his face.

"It's the only plane you have and we need a plane. So, yes we'll take it," Emma said. Toad's huge smile broke open again and he shook Emma and Gold's hands vigorously.

"Capital, capital, we won't need to do a credit check will we?" He said winking at Gold. "Let's get that paperwork sorted and get you your seaplane."

"I trusted you to be better at haggling Miss Swan," Gold complained as they followed the excited man back to his office.

…..

"If Neverland was so easy to get to wouldn't people have gone there more often?" David asked as he loaded some supplies into the seaplane.

"There was a time when they did," Gold replied from where he was inspecting the cockpit.

"I never heard-"

"Big on inter-realm history were they at shepherd school?" The Dark One interrupted sarcastically.

"I didn't go to school," David replied, instantly regretting the words before they'd even left his mouth. Rumpelstiltskin smirked at him but explained anyway.

"If Pan is not controlling it anymore, the star is more than a light, it acts something like a porta. If you know which star in all the heavens to aim for, finding Neverland is simple. However, flying machines or flying magic for that matter aren't exactly widely available outside this realm and as enthusiastic as Mr Toad is about this craft, it's going to take my magic to get us all the way there. So, when I say it's easy to get to, I actually mean easy for me."

"For us," Emma corrected as she climbed on board.

"Quite," Gold conceded.

"Yep," Henry also agreed leaning in through the door. Emma got as far as opening her mouth to give him a categorical _no_ when he was jerked back by his coat and floated back to the dock with surprising gentleness.

"Where do you think you're going?" Regina asked, her arms crossed. Emma and David hopped the gap between the plane and the dock and Regina gave them an unimpressed glare Emma was quick to correct with a vigorous head shake.

"I'm going too," Henry declared to everyone.

"After the last stunt you pulled? No fear," Regina replied. "Anyway if there's a chance Pan is back we are certainly not going to deliver you to Neverland. We might as well gift wrap your heart for him."

Henry wanted to argue more but Emma stepped in to stand shoulder to shoulder with Regina, her face just as immovable. Henry gave them annoyed glare but any counter point he had died on his tongue. Emma resisted the impulse to share a smile with the former queen and maintained her stone face. The mothers united front was unbreakable.

"I'm not sure about you going," Snow said to David as she twisted her fingers into his coat. He gave her a practiced reassuring smile, having been waiting for her to say something since they reached the dock and saw the state of the plane.

"I'm not letting Emma go with Gold on her own and we don't know how long we'll be so we can't just leave Neal," he reasoned, repeating the conversation they'd already had about this.

"I know, I know I just...You had better have learned your lesson from last time. I'll never forgive you if we have to move to Neverland and live in a tree house," Snow replied.

Snow White had taught herself to always look forward in life and so she'd put Neverland and what had happened to David there, firmly behind her. Now the unthinkable had happened and Neverland loomed over her and her family again bringing back her despair as if it'd never gone away.

"Says the woman who lived in a tree stump," her husband laughed before his face softened and he rested his forehead against hers. "I'll be careful and Emma and I are coming home," he promised. She gave him her best smile, the one she used when the odds were against them but she was sure it didn't matter. They would win.

"Time is wasting," Gold called from the plane as Snow gave David a last lingering kiss. Emma gave her mother and Henry a quick hug, only hovering slightly awkwardly next to Regina before they gave each other a nod. David and Emma clambered back into the plane, strapping themselves into wobbly seats that felt like something from a carnival fairground ride as Gold flicked the controls and swirled his magic around the dials and flashing lights. Of course Gold knows how to magically fly a plane, Emma thought. Why wouldn't he know that? Maybe he had some kind of magic knowledge download, like in the Matrix.

The propellers started spinning, the whole cabin vibrating in time with the disturbing crunching noise they made. David tried his best to keep his face impassive and maintain a cool facade but the shaking was making it look more like he was about to throw up, which was actually pretty appropriate when he felt his stomach get left behind as the plane lurched into the air. Emma nearly gave in to the sensation and closed her eyes, expecting to feel the wind roaring past her any minute as they plummeted to their deaths. Ten long minutes later she shared a relieved look with her father and leaned forward to check Gold. He was relaxed in the captain's chair and looked thoroughly nonplussed by their ordeal, Emma decided to take that as a good sign.

"So, what is the plan when we get there? You still haven't said," Emma asked the pawnbroker.

"That depends on what we find when we arrive," he replied, not looking away from star shining at the centre of the windshield.

"You think we're just going to go along with that?" Emma demanded.

"I don't think you have a choice if you want to fetch your pirate Dearie," came the smirking reply. Emma moved to take off her seat belt and show Gold exactly where he could shove that smirk, but David rested a heavy hand on her arm and kept her in her seat. She tried to stay outraged but he gave a little head shake, his _don't waste your energy and give that imp the satisfaction_ explicit without him having to say a word.

She grumbled to herself and slouched into the thin padding of the seat listening to David's puffs of breath as he blew off his adrenaline from takeoff, turning to watch the ocean far below them through the side window. Following his lead, Emma sucked in a breath and tried to relax, but she felt like a coiled spring straining to release. Whatever strangeness was ahead, whatever tricks Gold would certainly try to pull, she had to be ready.

….

Henry, Regina and Snow stood on the docks in the darkening evening watching the plane glide surprising gracefully into the sky. Two evenings in a row Henry had found himself watching people he cared about disappear into the Neverland star's light. A strange sensation was bubbling under his skin, he should be anxious, worried for his family and Hook, but as he gazed at the twinkling light all he felt was anticipation.

"Look at that! It took off after all," Mr Toad announced sounding amazed. As he packed his fuel dispenser and tanks back into his van, he looked over at Henry and gave him a curious head tilt. "So young man," he said as he sidled over. "You seem sad they didn't take you along, may I ask how old you are? No don't tell me, you're old enough to learn to drive. Well I have a number of automobiles which'd be perfect for an adventurous young man like yourself. Ah the open road. Poop, poop, vroom!" His huge smile was in full force as he patted Henry solidly on the back. "I do a deal for learner drivers."

"Well I have actually had a couple of lessons," Henry started to say, but Regina's magic clouded over him and Snow and with a soft poof Mr Toad was left all alone on the docks.

…..

After a couple of hours of constant droning engines and endless featureless sea, Emma was far too bored to maintain any sort of effective focus. She really should have brought some reading material or her tablet. She'd got too caught up in her anxiety to catch up to Hook, expecting them to ride to Neverland as quickly as they had the last time. Sadly the seaplane was in no way the fastest vessel of any kind, even with Gold's magical enhancements.

Her eyes caught a flicker through the cockpit's windscreen. She blinked, confusion reigning as she found herself bathed in tropical sunshine rather than the dark of night.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you'd look out your left hand window you'll see we have arrived" Gold announced. "Neverland, though not as we last saw it."

"Huh," David remarked. "It actually looks really...idyllic."

Emma leaned across his lap and got her first look at new Neverland. Blue sparkling water, white sandy beaches, lush green jungle, wow. Was this the Neverland Hook had first arrived at? The plane's engine made a funny grinding noise and she was thrown roughly back into her seat.

"What the hell Gold?" she shouted.

"That slimy Toad short changed us on the fuel," Gold snarled a he wove more magic into the control panel. "When we get back I'm turning him into a house plant."

"Can you keep us in the air?" David shouted over.

"Not indefinitely," Gold replied through clenched teeth.

Emma looked back out the window trying to find the best place to land. Was it still called a landing on water? The plane shook and pitched to the side throwing her into David, who clung onto her. The horizon tilted in the small window. The ocean and then the sky filled the frame as Gold fought to get the plane level. A dark shape danced across the glass and Emma pulled herself completely across David, pressing her face to the window to try and keep it in view.

"There, Gold! To the left on the water. Do you see it?" she yelled.

"Yes, I see it," the Dark One replied, sounding altogether too calm considering the circumstances. He flicked his hands and the plane descended in a staggered glide until it jarringly splashed down and coasted, the engine dying with a final splutter leaving them bobbing gently on the Neversea.

Emma prised David's arms from around her waist and finally unbuckled her belt. She joined Gold in the cockpit, David close behind, as the three of them stared up at the looming shape of the Jolly Roger floating calmly towards them on the waves.

...

 **Author's note:** Thank you for reading and thank you so much for all the follows, reviews and favourites. Your support really means so much. I am glad people are enjoying my ideas, did everyone like Mr Toad? (If they have anyone else selling second hand cars in the show I'll be heartbroken) Please drop me a review and let know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to my reviewers, PastOneonta, andria, Lass Luna, Drowned-dreamer, Nouqueret, five-o-shan, minorshan and amber611. It means a lot that you took the time to leave a comment.

 **Additional Disclaimer:** Lyrics stolen from Disney's Peter Pan and a couple of lines paraphrased from the original book/various adaptations.

 **….**

 **Chapter five**

Emma popped open the cabin door and climbed out onto the plane's pontoon, her hands clasped tightly against the braces as she fought to keep her balance on the churning waves.

"Ahoy!" she yelled at the Jolly Roger, which seemed gigantic now she found herself looking up at it instead of standing on its deck. The ship continued to sail straight towards them with no signs that they'd noticed the little plane. "Ahoy!" she yelled again.

A face appeared at the rail and looked down. Mouth open in surprise the pirate stared at her before disappearing back onto the deck. The sharp clang of a bell rang out and the Jolly mercifully started to slow and turn so that it'd pass along side them instead of through them. As David and Gold joined her outside the plane the face reappeared this time joined by a couple of others and thick ropes were thrown down to them. David tied the plane securely so it'd be pulled along behind the Jolly as Emma was lifted up on another rope. As she rose into the air the sounds of the waves was gradually replaced by deep male singing.

 _Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life,  
A-rovin' over the sea,  
Give me a career as a buccaneer,  
It's the life of a pirate for me,  
Oh, the life of a pirate for me!_

At least they sounded happy. As soon as she could she grabbed the edge of the deck railing and swung her leg over the top. As her feet landed there was an echoing pop and Gold appeared in a cloud of red magic beside her. Yeah thanks, she thought, throwing him an irritated glare as she brushed the rope fibres off her palms and then shrank back as she realised they were surrounded by a group of inquisitive pirates.

"Tha' be some fearful magic you have there Squire," one said, his eyes wandering over the straight lines of Gold's suit.

Emma ran quickly through her memories but although she recognised a couple of faces from around town, most of the pirate crew were strangers to her. The only one she'd knew the name of was Smee and she couldn't see him in the crowd. Had she really never asked Hook about his crew? Then again when had she asked much about his life before Storybrooke at all?

"E' must be one o' Pan's brigade," another said, his accent so coarse Emma took a second to work out what he said.

"Dun look like a Lost Boy," another frowned. "An' that one's a girl."

"Hey," Emma huffed, having had more than enough of being studied like meat in a shop window. " _This one_ is a woman and we want to see your captain." The pirates started whispering to each other in scandalised excitement like school children.

"Arrr matey, I be sure the Cap'n'll be wantin' to see you too," the first pirate said winking and giving Emma a grin that was missing most of his teeth.

"OK, cut the tourist crap. We know you guys don't really talk like that remember?" she snapped. The pirates all went back to whispering to each other again. Emma thought she actually heard the phrases " _shiver me timbers_ "and " _blow me down"._ She was distracted as David groaned behind her and she helped him heave himself over the railing to join them, his presence instantly helping give her strength as she reigned in her temper.

"Fine," she ground out, when he'd found his balance. "I'll play along then. Parlez," she said, loud enough for the whole deck to hear.

A hush fell over the ship allowing her to hear heavy footsteps as they walked calmly towards them. The crew parted down the middle to reveal Captain Hook, with Smee at his shoulder and a overly friendly grin on his face.

Emma let out a relieved breath and Hook gave her an amused eyebrow in response. God help him if he planned to be an ass about this.

"What have we here then lads?" Hook asked. He spoke like he was on a stage projecting to the cheap seats and the condescension in his voice rivalled Regina's.

"Fished 'em from the drink Cap'n," the first pirate said as he scuttled over. Hook gave him a nod that could be described as proud and the pirate beamed at him happily. Emma caught David's eye, he looked as weirded out as she felt.

Hook sauntered over and Emma squared her shoulders but he just gave her his most aggravating smile and walked right past her to the rail, his scruffy entourage clustered tightly around him. He leaned his right arm on the rail and looked down his nose at the seaplane bobbing next to ship.

"Huh," he commented and gave Emma a questioning look that she returned with one of her own. Hook plastered a large fake smile back onto his face and rubbed his fingers together as he finally approached, the rest of the pirates hanging back but staying in a tight bunch. Hook's eyes ran over them but it was purely analytical, his usual flirtatious nature completely absent and strangely the effect made Emma feel more uncomfortable than if he'd tried to come on to her.

"I be Captain Hook and who, fair beauty, are ye?" he asked dramatically, waving his hooked hand as if he was at a royal court. Emma laughed but Hook's completely straight face made her laughter falter.

"Killian it's us," she said. She stepped closer until she was almost touching him, tilting her face to look right into his eyes. Searching for the man she knew. She didn't see him anywhere. This man just looked uncomfortable as he backed away. The other pirates all began whispering loudly again and Emma threw them a stern look that shut them up instantly. What was this? Comedy hour?

"That's a might too familiar there madam," Hook said sternly.

Emma stalked after him as he paced backwards away from her desperately trying to keep up appearances but looking completely intimidated. He came up against the wall of pirates still standing behind him and was forced to stop. Emma shook her head. They were like something from a cartoon.

Something pinged in her mind and she realised what had been bothering her about the ship and now about all of them. The Jolly Roger and her crew looked sort of flat, lacking detail. There were no creases or wear marks in the black leather of Hook's coat, no chips or scratches in the Jolly's paint. Where were the patterns and embellishments on the pirates' jewellery and weapons? Where was the scar on Killian's cheek?

"It's not Hook," Emma said, backing away. Gold stepped forward as the pirate captain spluttered indignantly.

"You're right Miss Swan, these are nothing but a child's playthings," he agreed and waved his hand, magic making the air prickle around them. The pirates all disappeared, small straw dolls falling quietly to the deck in their place. Gold picked one up, a strange look passing over his face before he tossed it overboard.

"Wait!" David shouted.

"What? They were magical puppets. They weren't really alive, calm down," Gold said dismissing his protest. Charming still looked unhappy but could say nothing to refute the Dark One's information.

"So where's the real Hook?" he asked instead, voicing the question on everyone's lips.

...

"So it was the fake Jolly Roger they all got on in Storybrooke? You're sure?" David asked.

"Yeah," Emma said as she gave the jungle another slash with her sword, apparently some features of Neverland were universal no matter what other changes were taking place. "I could tell it looked wrong but I didn't work it out until that ridiculous pantomime back there."

"But those pirates were all just dolls someone made to pretend to be the real pirates?" David asked the Dark One again. Gold was strolling calmly behind them as they cleared a path, as if they were doing it just for him.

"Yes," he replied, wondering why the prince was having such a hard time getting to grips with the concept. "Toys," he enunciated, drawing the syllables out patronisingly. "No doubt created for the inhabitants of this island to play with."

"Excuse me," David replied, hot, sweating and rapidly losing his patience with the smug imp. "But I've never seen magic fake people and sailing ships before, but I have seen people turned into inanimate objects." He looked Gold directly in the eye and the pawnbroker returned his challenge with an intensely bored expression. David shook his head, asking himself what more he'd expected. "So what are we thinking?" he asked as he started hacking the jungle again. "Pan wanted the pirates back in Neverland for some reason and enchanted them somehow to want to come back and found someway to send a fake Jolly Roger to pick them up and bring them here, just to replace them with fake pirates?"

"Nice summary of our lack of any knowledge, Your Highness," Gold replied. David squeezed his sword handle so hard his fingers went white but he kept his retort in check and took his frustration out on the foliage.

"Why didn't we use the Jolly Roger?" Emma murmured next to him.

"Hmm?" David asked only just hearing her words over the chopping swords. "He left to look for it in the Enchanted Forest. When the curse sent us back? I guess he never found it." Emma looked up at him in surprise. "Well I never saw it once we were back in Storybrooke, did you?"

"We drove back. I didn't even think about it. I never asked him," she muttered to herself. David shrugged, not getting the reference.

The swirl of new questions in Emma's head was halted suddenly when the plants in front of them stopped and they stumbled into an open space. On the far side of the clearing tall thin spruce trees shot up to a high canopy and the ground was covered in a dry blanket of fallen needles and leaves. Emma looked back and forth between the damp jungle behind them and the airy forest in front. Whatever, she decided, already not the weirdest thing she'd seen today.

"Come on," she said, pushing her questions about the missing Jolly Roger out of her mind. "We might as well look around now there's no stupid jungle blocking the way."

They were halfway across the clearing when Emma realised she couldn't hear the tap and shuffle of Gold faking his limp behind them. The pawnbroker was still stood at the edge of the dark jungle staring blankly ahead like a rabbit in headlights.

"Hey, what's wrong?" David called back drawing his sword and searching the trees for an attack. Gold shook off whatever was bothering him and marched past them into the forest.

"Gold," Emma called after him. "What was that?"

"Private matter Miss Swan," he said, not bothering to face her.

"No," she replied.

"No?" This time he did turn, his cold eyes assessing her as she stood resolutely.

"No, sorry Gold but we're not going back to how things were before. Half truths and only caring about self interests. It's pointless. Neal died trying to save you." Gold gave her a glare that should have sent her running, or turned her to stone, but she was too far to turn back now. "He wanted to have a family, and as weird as it seems, that included you _and_ us." She felt her father start to interrupt but hurried on before he could. "We don't have to be enemies, not anymore. We came here together, then let's work together."

"We'll see what your pirate has to say about that when we find him," Gold replied. Emma continued to stare him down refusing to move a muscle. Her defiance despite knowing what he was capable of was so like his son Rumpelstiltskin actually felt himself relenting. "This is the forest where I last saw my father, before…." he started, but finishing the sentence was beyond his strength of character at the moment.

"Before he became Peter Pan," Emma clarified looking around at the trees with new interest.

"I just got caught in the memory for a moment," he admitted. He tensed, expecting the two heroes to pounce on his show of vulnerability, but they just exchanged a glance, agreeing with each other that he was being truthful and gave him a couple of weak smiles. "If Pan has returned it's likely that he will be around here somewhere," Gold continued, turning back to the trees before they could offer him any hollow platitudes.

"Can you hear that?" David asked before he'd taken another step. Soft voices filtered through the trees just on the edge of his hearing. "It sounds like children."

"You can hear them?" Emma asked. "But you were never abandoned."

"This is what you heard last time?" David asked, sounding puzzled. Emma opened her mouth to agree but then the breeze changed and the voices became louder and clearer. The young laughing voices of boys having fun.

"Okay, that's different," Emma said as she exchanged a surprised look with Gold who had tilted his head towards the sound.

"I believe we have a direction," the Dark One stated, nodding towards the merriment. "But, be careful, Neverland may be different but I can still sense something of Pan. It's smothered but it is there. Do not let your guard down."

David accepted the advice and therefore their burgeoning alliance with a nod and started scanning the trees for any traps. Emma held Gold back for a second giving him a grateful smile that he returned with a gesture to stop dawdling. Minor progress but definite progress. She hoped Neal would have been pleased.

…..

They crept up to the Lost Boy's camp, with far more stealth than their previous expedition to Neverland, but it turned out that they needn't have worried. The boys were in the middle of a meal, all of them tossing back food and messing about without a care in the world. There were no cages or traps, no guards at the perimeter, a few boys had wooden sticks at their sides but otherwise their weapons were all piled up near the fireside. Although weapons might have been a bit generous, they were handmade and resembled toys or wood shop projects.

There were about ten boys that they could see and they were all dressed like some kind of nature themed sleepover party. Their costumes a mixture of earth tones onesies and simple shorts and shirts with various adornments stuck to themselves. More than a couple had fashioned some kind of animal ears hat. Emma scanned their faces carefully but didn't see any boys she recognised. A small wave of relief broke over her, at least the boys she'd rescued from Pan hadn't been dragged back into all this.

"So, are they toys too?" David asked quietly.

"No," Gold said with a growl and strode purposefully into the campsite with Emma and David struggling against the bushes as they tried to follow him. The boys all froze in shock at their sudden appearance before scattering into the undergrowth like roaches. One boy with two wooden swords dragging on either side of his belt only made it halfway up a tree before he was caught in Gold's magic and flung onto the ground at the pawnbroker's feet. The child cried out as Gold pressed the tip of his cane into his chest and leaned down to look dispassionately at his squirming form.

"Where's your leader?" he asked through his teeth, but Emma had reached them by then and kicked the cane away, giving Gold a cold glare as she helped the boy up and pushed him back towards the rest of his friends.

"What is the matter with you?" she demanded. "They're just children."

"You're a fool to be taken in by their sweet faces here. Have you forgotten where we are?" Gold replied. Emma looked around and sure enough, ten cute cherub faces were poking out of various bushes and trees at them, but they weren't glowering in anger or sneering with malice like the last time she found herself surrounded by Lost Boys, every face just looked worried and more than a little curious.

She knew Gold was wrong, she had no proof at all, she just knew it. What had Gold told her last time? Neverland demands a leap of faith? Okay, she'd learned a little bit about faith since then.

A small round stone hit Gold in the chest and fell to the dirt. He didn't even flinch. Emma and Gold looked up to see a child with masses of curly hair hanging upside down from a tree with a slingshot still aimed at them.

"Gold," Emma warned, but the Dark One tossed her aside with a flick of his wrist his other hand already rising towards the tree. A lanky shape shot from a nearby bush and landed on Gold's back before he could retaliate. Gold reared back and David launched forward to help him only to have his arms grabbed from behind by two other boys.

Emma looked up from the ground and saw her father roll both his shoulders and the two children smashed together before tumbling to the ground. The boy on Gold's back didn't appear to know what to do now he had a hold of him and Gold stopped thrashing around and swung his cane over his shoulder hitting him in the head. The kid dropped like a stone.

With loud shouts and cries the rest of the Lost Boys came running at the men but turned out to be just as useless at fighting as the first wave. None of them even managed to touch Gold before being batted away like flies. David's hand kept going to his sword only to fall to side again when his attackers made a badly timed or just pathetic jab which he side stepped easily, being careful not to hurt his young aggressors. He found himself facing a wooden sword held together with a bit of string and looked at Emma with a _what do I do now_ expression on his face. She didn't have to come up with an answer though as a loud cawing call echoed down from the sky.

The Lost Boys responded instantly, regrouping on the far side of the campsite, their toy weapons pointed at the grownups, their faces flushed and excited. Emma gave Gold another warning glare as she joined them facing the boys. He ignored her, his face upturned towards the call. The noise sounded again and a silhouette blocked out the sun as it floated down towards them. Emma felt a cold shiver as the familiar face resolved out of the glare, then she saw the rest of him and let out an honest to goodness guffaw.

"Wow," David whispered in awe at the vision that landed and bounced lightly on his tiptoes before them.

Peter Pan was in an emerald green top and short pants with a peaked cap on his head in a matching shade of bright green. He tilted his chin defiantly at them and posed with his fists on his hips looking intensely proud of himself. Emma turned to Gold and wished she had her phone out to capture the look of pure shock on his face.

"Alright villains," Pan declared, he pulled a very real dagger from his waistband and grinned at them. "Now you've met your match. I am Peter Pan."

"No, wait," Emma said and then had to swallow to compose herself as she noticed a bright red feather sticking out of his hat. Pan shrugged and tossed the dagger from hand to hand, apparently happy to give them whatever time they wanted. Emma shuffled backwards towards Gold and her father.

"So?" she asked, not really sure how to form the whole question.

"I…" was all David managed. Gold recovered from his stupor and shoved them out of his way.

"What are you doing?" he asked, Peter Pan blinked.

"What are you doing?" he replied.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Gold demanded sounding completely sincere in his confusion.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Peter replied. Gold scowled.

"Stop it," he said.

"Stop it," Pan parroted. The Lost Boys giggled, as they watched their leader annoy the Dark One _ **.**_

"I said, stop it," Gold growled.

"I said, stop it."

"Gold," Emma broke in. "Look Pan, do you remember us?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course I remember you Emma," Pan replied pleasantly and Emma felt her hackles rise.

"How are you back?" she asked.

"Neverland brought me back," he replied as if it was obvious.

"And how did Neverland do that? Wasn't it dying?" she asked.

"Neverland can't die," Pan said, ridiculing the idea. He kicked off the ground to float at just above their eye level and spread his arms. "It's the greatest place anywhere. This is where dreams are born. All that you need is for someone to _believe_ in you." The words would have seemed like a threat if he hadn't dropped abruptly back to earth and slapped his thigh to emphasise how happy he was. Emma's eyes opened so widely she was amazed they didn't fall out of her head.

"Oh no it isn't," Gold said quietly behind her.

"Oh yes it is," the Lost Boys chorused.

"Oh no it isn't," Gold repeated a little louder.

"Oh yes it is," the Lost Boys yelled back. Gold started laughing as Emma and David watched in confusion. Pan's grin flattened just a fraction and a familiar cold glint appeared in his eye.

"Ah, hello Papa. There you are," Gold smiled. "You're right, all Neverland needs is the power of belief, but the people of our realms _don't_ believe in you anymore." Pan's smile faded completely. "Apart from a choice few, they all think you're dead," Gold continued. "So, the only people who do still believe…are the children of the realm without magic."

Emma's head whipped back to Peter Pan in all his brightly coloured glory, the cute and childish Lost Boys standing behind him, shifting in impatience and awkwardness. She thought about the over exaggerated pirates on their fake Jolly Roger and looked up to see a double rainbow painted across the perfect blue sky. Holy crap.

"Ah the curse of the modern age," Gold laughed. "To find yourself trapped as a Saturday morning cartoon and children's pantomime. If only kids these days read books, maybe you'd have been graced with some depth of character."

"That sounds very boring," Pan said after a beat.

"Okay," Emma said carefully, breaking into their staring match, "We just want to know where the pirates are."

"You mean you want Captain Hook," Pan grinned cheekily.

"Where are they?" Emma asked, dropping any pleasantness from her voice.

"I'm not going to tell you," Pan replied petulantly. "I don't think you should make them leave anyway. They carry the original Neverland magic within them. Their belief is the strongest of all."

Pan's face was the same, but his eyes were bright and mischievous even as they fixed on her with the same intensity that used to make her skin crawl. Her gaze was drawn back to the ridiculous hat perched on his sticking out ears and she frowned. This was all messing with her lie detector in a big way.

"So you did do something to get them here," Emma said. Pan pursed his lips in mock concentration and shook his head.

"I didn't exist until they got here. So no, not my doing," he shrugged.

"Then who?" she asked.

"Don't know, can't seem to find the energy to care. It's not any fun," he said flippantly. He raised his dagger into the air and the boys all jumped into a line behind him. " Enough talking, it's time for a game," Pan declared. "Follow the leader." He marched across the campsite, purposefully jumping over obstacles, the Lost Boys carefully copying his every move one after the other.

"Nibs will show you out of our territory. Don't want you getting lost and doubling back to us." Peter called out to them. Emma bit her lip to keep from replying. There it was again, that slight hint of sarcasm. Gold seemed encouraged by the traces of old Pan and chuckled.

"I never thought I'd be pleased to see you again, but witnessing you here in the prison of your own making is going to light up my dreams for years to come," he said. Pan's steps faltered but then he crowed loudly and bounded out of the camp and into the forest, the line of Lost Boys trooping after him, leaving the grown ups behind.

...

About halfway back to the seaplane Emma heard a snap in the branches above them. She glanced at Gold who gave her a nod of confirmation. Emma carefully slowed her steps keeping as much of the overhead foliage in view as possible.

"Come out Dearie," Gold called out. "We know you're there so it's just rude to skulk about in the shadows."

A lanky shape in loose dark brown and green clothes dropped down onto the path right in front of them. David jumped and pulled out his sword in alarm.

"You knew he was up there?" he asked Emma accusingly.

"Peter says you're to leave the island. So hurry up," the boy ordered. They recognised him as the one that'd jumped Gold, back at the camp.

Emma held her hands up in a show of surrender. She stepped cautiously forward, but the boy didn't seem at all bothered and just waited on the path looking unimpressed.

"You're Nibs right?" she asked as she came closer. Nibs shrugged in noncommittal agreement. "We're looking for our friends, we don't want to leave until we find them." If she played this right, this kid was bound to give them something. He seemed slightly older than the other Lost Boys and had a more mature look in his eyes, but he was still just some skinny kid.

"That's a shame," he said sounding genuinely sad for them.

"Why do you say that?" Emma asked.

"Because you're leaving now remember," Nibs replied flatly, his tone indicating he thought Emma was pretty stupid. He bent at the waist and gestured towards the path back to the shore, inviting them to go on ahead. The adults remained standing where they were and he flicked his shaggy dark hair out of his eyes to frown at them. "Go on," he prompted.

"We're not leaving until we find our friends," Emma said, leaving no room for argument.

"Grown ups aren't allowed in Neverland," Nibs stated.

"Except the pirates," Emma pointed out. Nibs looked thoughtful and then nodded.

"You're right. They are grown up," he agreed. Emma waited but Nibs just looked at her blankly and she sighed.

"We met the fake pirates out on the ship. We want to meet the real pirates. Can you take us to see them?" Emma spelled out.

"You don't want to talk to pirates," Nibs said. "Blood thirsty scallywags the lot of them. Slit your throat as soon as look at you. No, stick with me. You can trust me." He had a suggestive smirk on his face and Emma rocked back on her heels, not quite believing some kid barely older than Henry might be attempting to flirt with her. His smirk fell into a wide smile and his blue eyes twinkled as he raised an eyebrow at her, his expression daring her to take him up on his offer and suddenly she couldn't breath.

"Killian?" she gasped. "Killian." She grabbed him by the upper arms but managed to stop herself from shaking the boy, who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Is that a password for something? Sorry you'll have to let me in on the game. I don't know it," he said.

"My my, that's interesting, " Gold murmured.

….

 **Author's Note:** Like what I did with the place? Lot of explaining in this chapter, I hope it wasn't too boring and for those of you who've never been to a panto, they are over the top cheesy stage shows for children. I wrote and re-wrote the scene with Pan, still not sure it came out right. If you have any ideas to fix it please let me know in a review. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

…..

 **Chapter six**

"No, it's not a game. It's your name. Your real name. _Killian Jones_ ," Emma explained.

"Hmmm Killian Jones," he said over pronouncing the letters as he tried it out. She searched his now obviously familiar face but there was no spark of recognition only mild interest.

"You don't remember," she said, surprising herself at how heartbroken she felt.

"No, I'm a one of the Lost Boys," Nibs said as if this was obvious. "You can't stay in Neverland and remember who you are, you'd get home sick and that wouldn't be any fun."

"Don't you care that you've forgotten who you are?" David asked.

"Can't be bothered about something I don't know about can I," he laughed. "Although I might have once, that's why Peter called me Nibs, I was always trying to write stuff down."

"What stuff?" Emma asked, perking up again.

"I don't remember."

"Where are the things you wrote?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you remember anything?" Emma wasn't really asking Nibs. The question came out of her like a prayer. She didn't even know what power she was pleading with, maybe Neverland itself, but why would the cursed island do her any favours.

"I left someone alone."

"What?" Emma asked, not sure if she'd heard him speak.

"I left someone alone," Nibs repeated. "I didn't mean to but I did it anyway. They'll be sad now I've let them down." The boy had lost all of his previous cheer and light heartedness, his face troubled and shoulders hunched. He looked up at her and she recognised the true lost boy in his eyes. "Sorry," he said rubbing his face roughly until his skin became blotchy. "I always remember and get sad and ruin everyone's fun."

"We'll help you," David said abruptly.

"Help me what?" Nibs asked.

"Help you find the person you left behind, then you and they, won't be sad anymore. Just leave Neverland and come home with us," The prince said, as if the task would be as simple as looking them up in a phone book. Nibs checked Emma and Gold and correctly interpreted their sceptical expressions.

"Your clothes and speech are strange. Whatever land you are from I doubt this person would be there," he said. Charming thought frantically for a rebuttal but Gold spoke up before he could form one.

"So we meet the only Lost Boy who is afraid of adventure," he sneered. "You don't know the person you abandoned is in our realm but you also don't know that they're not. What you do know is that they are not _here_." He pointed around at the jungle. "Now, instead to accepting our generous offer you're going to hide in Pan's domain like a coward."

"I am not a coward," the boy replied hotly stepping up to Gold and glaring right in his face. The Dark One actually looked impressed before he schooled his usual haughty expression back onto his face.

"And while you're...finding them, we'll help you find a home too," Emma said. David, Gold and Nibs gave her a startled look.

"You are a lost boy," she continued as if he needed reminding. "But you don't have to be. If you have your own home, you can share it with this … person. That way you won't have to worry about leaving them again." Emma ignored Gold's snort of derision. Nibs chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought it through.

"This home thing is something you share with other people?" he asked.

"Yes," David laughed, "That's exactly what it's for." Emma frowned not sure she agreed with that definition. Then again, she wasn't sure she'd ever had a home, so maybe she couldn't comment. The words had left her mouth without her thinking about it. She was just trying to sweeten the deal, guessing what would appeal to him seeing as he was a Lost Boy from the story now. This was nothing to do with her or grown Hook or anything deeper than that.

"And I'll get one if I come with you?" the boy asked.

"I guarantee it," David said with confidence. He turned to Emma for confirmation but she could only offer a small nod, regretting ever having made the suggestion.

"Okay then," Nibs smiled. David grinned back triumphantly.

"It's a shame we can't actually leave the island," Gold stated. Oh yeah, Emma groaned internally. The stupid sea plane.

"Why not?" Nibs asked. "Just fly like you did to get here."

"Our craft has run out of the power it needs to fly," Emma explained her tongue feeling clumsy around the old world turn of phrase.

"Pixie dust? Why didn't you say before we left, now we'll have to go back," Nibs said, already turning towards the camp.

"Wait, Pan won't mind us taking the dust?" Emma asked.

"He told me to make sure you leave. That's what I'm doing," he shrugged. Emma didn't like the thought of them going back to Pan. She felt like the more they'd spoken to him, the more his true persona had emerged from under the cartoon.

"How did you know my name anyway?" Nibs asked as they stomped back through the forest.

"I came here to find you," Emma said.

"Are you my mother?"

"What? No!" Emma exclaimed a little too loudly, gaping at him. Of all the things she expected him to say, that had not been one. Nibs turned a questioning look to David who shook his head as well.

"I'm _her_ father. He's the Dark One," he said pointing at Gold.

"If you're not my mother. Why are you looking for me then?" Nibs asked turning back to Emma.

"Because we're friends," she answered. Nibs looked more confused and Gold started chuckling as Emma floundered. "You weren't lost. You were taken from us and we've come to rescue you," she tried. Nibs laughed good naturedly, his eyebrow quirking upwards as he smiled in amusement.

"Well it's a good thing you found me or I wouldn't be helping you get home," he commented through his smile. "Looks more like I'm the one rescuing you, Love." He sniggered at his own joke, not noticing how Emma stumbled on the path.

…..

"Hey kid, you OK?" David called up the tree.

"My name is Nibs, not Kid," the boy called back down.

"No, that's not...never mind. Did you find any yet?" the prince asked.

"I have to get to the top first," the young voice replied. David peered through the branches but they were too thick to allow anything more than glimpses of the Lost Boy as he clambered higher. So pixie dust fell from the stars and got collected by trees, David had been comparing the pros and cons of tree climbing versus dwarf mining and so far Neverland's system was beating the Enchanted Forest by a long mile.

The fallen needles crunched under Gold's feet as he shifted, Emma sent him a supportive look knowing he couldn't have wanted to return to the trees that held so many memories. He resolutely did not acknowledge her. She knew her parents had a hard time seeing him as a man but even with the magic and power plays she'd never thought of him as anything other than the sleazy pawnbroker she'd first met, this trip had only solidified that.

The sun was slowly dipping and the light was changing to warm oranges as it flowed between the trees, casting long dappled shadows across the clearing. Despite where she was and the continuing anxiety about Hook, Emma couldn't ignore how beautiful and peaceful it was. Then one of the shadows moved. Peeling away from a tree Pan's shadow emerged and swooped over their heads. Emma gave a strangled shout of warning but the spectre was already rising into the branches above them.

"Killian!" Emma yelled, rushing to the tree he had climbed and looking for a handhold to start up after him.

"My name is Nibs," he shouted down.

"Pan's shadow is up there," she yelled.

"Yeah, I know, I have eyes," came the irritated reply. "Catch." That was all the warning David got before three heavy pine cone shaped flowers fell towards him. As he was already looking up he managed to catch two but the third bounced off his wrist and hit the floor, a plume of sparkling dust floating into the air.

"Ha," Nibs laughed as he appeared above them. He swung off the lowest branch and tumbled to the ground. "I knew you wouldn't catch them all."

"Then why did you throw them?" David demanded. Nibs laughed harder.

"It was funny," he said. David opened his mouth to deliver a proper scolding but a haunting grey shape floated down behind the boy and he swallowed his words. "Nibs, don't look behind you," he warned.

"Why?" Nibs asked turning around to look behind him. "Still here?" he asked the shadow. "Peter must be looking for you." The shadow floated in place facing them, at least Emma thought it was but she realised it no longer had its burning eyes, its shape was also much sharper, she could even recognise Pan's new hat, feather and all. After a long minute the shadow sailed calmly away into the sky.

"Won't it go and tell Pan what we're doing?" Emma asked Nibs.

"It can't talk silly, it's just a shadow," he replied, scooping up the fallen pine cone and its remaining dust. "If you still want to avoid Peter we better go now."

"Right, because in the book that's all it is," Emma realised.

"What's a book?"

"I...don't actually know how to explain it to you, I'll show you one when we get home," Emma said.

"Home," Nibs nodded and Emma returned the gesture surprising herself again with her use of the word.

…..

"Are you sure Pan's not here?" Emma asked again.

"Yes, yes, Peter'll hunting the Neverbeast this time of day," Nibs said.

"The Neverbeast only comes out at a certain time of day?" David asked, sounding genuinely interested. Nibs shrugged.

"What else is there to do after supper?" he asked.

"What indeed?" Gold deadpanned. Nibs didn't understand or chose to ignore the sarcasm as he stuck his head out of their hiding place and into the camp.

"Psst, Slightly," he hissed into the clearing. A chubby kid who had somehow found a cream cake and was in the process of stuffing his face with it, looked up in surprise and then suspicion as he spotted the adults in the undergrowth.

"You were supposed to take them off the island not bring them back," Slightly whispered back harshly. He sidestepped over to them and tried to hide that he was talking to them from the rest of the camp. He did a very bad job of it.

"I'm going to go with them. I'm going to find the person who's waiting for me and I'm going to have a home," Nibs announced. Slightly froze in astonishment, his cream cake halfway to his mouth.

"A home?" Another boy asked as he wandered over from where he'd been eavesdropping. He had on a fake eye patch that was flipped up over his eyebrow so he could still see and what looked like a preschool recorder hanging on a string around his neck.

"Yep Tootles, Emma here is going to get me one. She'll get one for all of you too of you want to come," Nibs confirmed, his head still sticking out of the bushes despite the fact most of the camp knew they were there now. A couple more boys joined them and Emma knew by looking at their confused faces this was going to be a nonstarter.

"But, if we leave Neverland we'll start to grow up and then we can't ever come back," Slightly said. There was a chorus of agreement from the listening boys.

"What's so great about this home thing anyway?" asked a boy with some kind of long floppy ears attached to is hat.

"It's where you live," David explained.

"Live?" he asked.

"Yeah, where you sleep and keep your things," David continued.

"Then my home is Neverland," a small boy who'd decided to stick lopsided horns on his hood replied happily.

"No no," David corrected but the boys were rapidly losing interest.

"We'd have to have a bedtime," Tootles warned.

"And eat vegetables," another voice complained.

"I don't want to grow up," the curly haired slingshot carrying boy moaned.

"Neither do I," Slightly said. "If you want to grow up Nibs you can leave. We're all staying with Peter." The boys all nodded in agreement. Nibs studied them carefully and then turned away sadly, leading Emma and the others away from the camp without another word.

…..

"Smee," Emma said suddenly as she smacked David on the arm in exasperation at herself. "That chubby kid was Smee." David looked back as the camp was swallowed up by the forest and laughed to himself.

"Of course it was, and the other boys, the one with the eye patch and the swords…" he said.

"The other pirates," Emma sighed.

"It's obvious when you know," David agreed.

"Is it really Okay to leave them?" Emma wondered out loud.

"They'll be fine," Nibs said appearing at her elbow his cheeky smile back on his face. "Anyway, they won't be here forever, everyone has to grow up eventually, even Lost Boys." With that final pronouncement he scampered ahead of them up the trail and they had to hurry to keep up.

Emma stopped and looked over her shoulder but the forest was now disappearing into jungle and she couldn't make out any evidence of the camp at all. As if in answer to her concern a breeze blew towards her carrying ghosts of laughter and songs, flicking her hair into her eyes and forcing her to turn back to the path towards the plane.

"Okay," Emma said out loud, refusing to be bullied by an island. "I get the message. They want to stay here for now so I'm leaving them here with you." She wasn't sure magical realms got subtle qualifiers like _for now_ but she felt ridiculous enough talking to thin air and she left it at that.

…..

Whether the island was listening or not, they made it back to the plane without incident, Nibs immediately jumping aboard the craft and making a nuisance of himself by touching everything until Gold magically forced him into the co-pilot seat and locked his seatbelt. He took one flower and liberally sprinkled dust over the control panel, David and Emma using the other two to lightly cover the rest of the plane. The place sparkled like a Disney Princess play set once they were done and David congratulated himself on keeping that thought to himself instead of annoying Emma with it.

The take off was no less harrowing than the first time but Nibs had whooped and grinned throughout the entire ascent like he was at a theme park.

"I've never been able to fly," he admitted as they levelled out. "My memory would always pop up and ruin my happy thoughts." Gold didn't reply. "What happy thoughts are you thinking about?"

"None of your business," Gold replied without taking his eyes off the windscreen.

"Is it about your home? Do you share it with someone?" The Lost Boy asked ignoring the warning in Gold's tone. "I'm looking forward to having one of these home things," he continued.

Emma watched Hook, no Nibs, chatting happily with a gruff Gold, who was begrudgingly losing the force of his disdain as the boy complimented him on his amazing flying and interesting clothes.

"What's your necklace made of?"

"It's not a necklace, it's a neck tie."

"A tie?"

"Yes."

"... What does it tie up?"

"..."

"If you took it off would your head fall off?"

Emma snorted and Gold and Nibs both turned at the sound, so she made sure to give Gold the biggest grin she could muster. He narrowed his eyes at her and she laughed again. Her smile falling as she turned her attention to the young boy next to him.

God he was cute, not quite the word she'd ever associated with the pirate before. His eyes had the same bright openness she'd found herself pinned under so many times, but while they used to be encased in a hard shell of sarcasm and anger, this face was just as open and bright. Killian always had a certain tenseness to his muscles, probably from years of expecting an attack, or instigating one. It was so strange to see him so cheerful and relaxed, especially around Gold.

Had Neverland created an entirely new person or had this cheerful boy been hidden under all of his roughness the whole time? Although, she chided herself, he hadn't really been rough with her since before she'd left for New York. He'd thrown his supportive and softer side at her feet and she'd done all she could to ignore it. So what was she going to do about it now? What was there to do? This kid didn't have any history with her and certainly didn't have any feelings for her. When he gets back to normal, she'd worry about it then.

…...

"Mr Gold?"

"What is it?"

"She's looking at me again." Gold checked the cabin over his shoulder and saw Emma staring intensely at Nibs.

"That she is. I'd get used to it if I were you," Gold smirked.

"What do girls want when they look at you like that?" Rumpelstiltskin gave the boy an exasperated look.

"I am not explaining that to you," he replied. There was a long pause.

"Can you make her stop?" the small voice asked. Gold looked back at the Saviour, who was so lost in thought she hadn't realised her staring had been noticed. The subject of her focus looked so uncomfortable he had to hold in his laugh. Hook would have given anything to have Miss Swan look at him like that. The young troubled face looked up at him imploringly.

"Sadly no, even my power is not that strong," Gold sighed dramatically.

"Peter said girls were difficult," Nibs frowned.

"He wasn't wrong," the Dark One agreed, getting lost in his own thoughts, not noticing how he and the former pirate fell into a comfortable silence.

….

"That was fast," Regina remarked as they saw the sea plane glide over main street.

"That's either really good or really bad news," Snow replied.

"It's good news," Henry declared excitedly. "I can feel it."

"I thought that'd be _your_ line," Regina said to Mary Margaret as they hurried after her son, who was already across the road and on his way to the docks.

…..

After a heart stopping moment when the plane looked like it was going to splash down nose first, they were extra relieved to see the aircraft drifting serenely back to the dock it had left from. As it drew nearer the side door popped open and a young face appeared in the round frame.

"Who's that boy? Can you see Hook?" Snow asked.

Regina watched the boy swing out of the plane's door and land solidly on the dock's boards before spinning to catch the mooring lines from David and help pull the plane level against the pier.

"I think that _is_ Hook" Henry said in wonderment.

His mother and grandmother looked down at him and then up at the young dark haired boy who was turning on the spot taking in the boats and buildings with wide eyed amazement. He turned back to the plane as Emma and David climbed out, asking a stream of questions that Emma just shook her head tiredly at.

Snow watched David thump the young Hook on the shoulder and then his eyes lifted to shine directly at hers. She was running before she was aware she'd moved and then he was safely back in her arms.

"Don't over analyse this Charming," she said "I didn't miss you at all, you weren't really gone long enough." David gave her a look of disbelief and kissed her soundly warming her down to her toes.

"Excuse me," Gold gave them a scowl as he shuffled around them.

Henry skidded to a stop in front of the other boy, amazed at how Hook's features were so familiar even though they were smoothed out by his new youth.

"Hook?" he asked.

"So _they_ tell me," the kid said nodding behind him to Emma and David, his voice indicating that he didn't share their belief. "My name is Nibs."

"Nibs? You're one of the Lost Boys," Henry marvelled, recognising the name from the book.

"Not anymore," Nibs said his face brightening in excitement as he took in the strange new realm he found himself in. "I've been found." He said it offhandedly and yet his words couldn't have had more meaning to the group. "What's your name then?"

"Oh, sorry. Henry," he replied glancing at his mother apologetically for forgetting his manners. Thankfully she was far too busy watching Nibs reaction to Storybrooke.

"Nice to meet you Henry. Where do I get some of those fancy clothes?"

…...

"Well," Regina said as she stood by Emma. "This is...unexpected."

"You're telling me," Emma replied. Her eyes never left the boy as he poked and prodded Henry's clothes, nicking his scarf and wrapping it around his face multiple times, Henry smiling along politely.

"Are you waiting for something to happen?" The Queen asked. Emma didn't reply, but she didn't need to, the adults all watched in anticipation as Henry led Nibs down the dock and as their feet touched the ground of Storybrooke proper, nothing happened. Emma let out a breath.

"It wouldn't be that easy," she said to herself.

"We could try the town line?" David offered as they moved to join the boys.

"I wouldn't Dearie," warned Gold.

"Why?" David challenged.

"The town line is some of the strongest magic in Storybrooke because it is the very edge of magic. Who knows what sort of effect it'd have on the dear Captain if he should wander over it in his current state," the pawnbroker replied with mock concern.

"Stop talking in riddles Gold," Regina complained.

"Ah would that I could, but I honestly don't know what would happen, but I also don't care," he said, tilting head to one side then the other. The heroes all shared a look. The town line was out until they could get someone else's opinion on what had happened to Hook.

"Right," Snow declared as they reached the boys. Henry seemed to be trying to explain a car to Nibs who was looking at David's old pick-up like it was made of gold. "First let's go home."

"Oh yes," Nibs said turning a terrifyingly innocent face up at them. "I need one of those."

"That's alright, you'll come with us, to our home," Snow beamed.

"No thanks," Nibs said simply.

"What?" Snow asked, sure she'd misheard him.

"I want one of my own. Like she said." He nodded at Emma, who opened her mouth and then shut it again without making a sound.

"But you can't be alone," Snow tried.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's...it's...you're only a boy," she replied.

"You're only a woman," he answered.

"Hey, that is not an appropriate argument," she scolded.

"You started it."

"I did not."

"How about a job?" Gold asked, his face a mask of innocence. No one was fooled. "You came here knowing you'd have to start growing up. All grown ups have a job, work that you are responsible for everyday. A job gets you money and security and with that you can make your own home," he explained as he brushed past to heroes to stand in front of the Lost Boy.

"He's not a grown up yet, he needs someone to look after him," Snow said.

"What kind of job work is it?" Nibs asked. Gold gave Snow a victorious smile.

"I own this town young man, there's plenty of odds and ends I could do with a strong young set of legs for." He tapped his cane against his leg.

"This is not a good idea," Emma hissed.

"I think that's down to the boy. What do you say Nibs?" Gold replied studying the young boy as he thought through his options.

"I say yes, I'll do whatever you need," the kid replied with a nod and stuck his hand out. Gold grabbed it with a shake.

"I do so love to hear that," he said, a creepy smile stretching across his face. Emma felt a flush of panic, but wasn't sure what she could do about it. It's not like anything bad was happening, but it was Gold, how could it be described as good?

"Gold if you hurt him-" she warned.

"Hurt him? He's just a boy Miss Swan. What do you take me for? I'll see you bright and early at my shop first thing tomorrow," he breezed before strutting over to his car, which Emma was eighty percent sure hadn't been sat there a minute ago.

"Well you have to stay with us until you've sorted out your place to live," Snow said firmly.

"My home," Nibs corrected as if the title mattered. He looked around himself at all the buildings and objects, realising he didn't even know the names for most of them. "And OK I guess," he shrugged. Snow smiled at his show of bravado.

"You'll like it," she promised, sliding under David's arm. "We have a hot chocolate machine."

"What's a machine?"

"...Just you wait and see."

….

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading, this story sort of has two halves and this is the end of the first and the start of the second. Thanks for all the reviews and follows, please leave another a let me know what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

….

 **Chapter seven**

"I don't approve," Snow stated.

"This is so cool," Nibs declared as he ran around the open space. The word _cool_ came out slightly forced, as he had only just learned it that day, but if they hadn't been listening out for it they would have thought he was a born and bred child of Storybrooke.

Slightly taller and with wider shoulders than Henry he had been gifted with a new realm appropriate wardrobe of his own, choosing t-shirts, Henley tops and jeans in various dark colours. Snow and Charming had ended the shopping trip by surprising him with a black leather biker jacket that Nibs had not been seen without since. His messy shaggy hair was the only remnant of his life in the forests of Neverland and Snow was working hard to get him to the barber's.

"It's a warehouse," Snow challenged.

"House, like what people live in," Nibs replied nodding in agreement. Snow shook her head. "I've never had so much space just for myself before. Caves and trees are OK but I can sleep anywhere in here and not bump into anyone," he continued. "And I can fit anything I want in here, even David's car." Snow's frown became a little smaller as she thought back to her cosy tree stump in the Enchanted Forest. "Please mi'lady Snow, I'll keep it clean and dry I promise."

The begging wasn't really necessary as there wasn't much she could do about stopping him if Gold let him rent the dockside warehouse. But she liked the thought that her young house guest looked up to her and valued her opinion.

"Just Snow is fine Nibs you know that or Mary Margaret," she reminded him. "And didn't you want a proper house, I mean, one like everyone else's?" Nibs looked thoughtfully around the open space.

It was a little dilapidated but the roof was intact so it was dry. There were metal shelves lining one wall and a couple of dusty scattered tables and chairs sat in a sort of kitchenette arrangement at one corner, probably the "break room" for whoever used to work here.

"You could make that partly walled off part into a bedroom and Gold said there was a shower room and toilet," David piped up next to her. She gave him an evil eye and he shrugged. She let it go with a sigh already knowing why her husband seemed so OK with this. Out of all of them, David was having the hardest time accepting Nibs was not actually Hook.

The Blue Fairy had been horrified by Hook's transformation, although she'd tried to hide it. Ever the professional. Snow had repeatedly asked the Mother Superior about her reaction, but the fairy had remained resolute in her silence, turning quite cold when asked if she'd seen anything similar. The only thing she would say was whatever magic was at play it was beyond her to do anything about it and that they should trust in the answer to show itself to them or accept the new way of things, which ended up as the same thing in practice. She had not allowed them to see Tinker bell but claimed the Neverland fairy was _doing well._

As the days had slipped by, everyone's enthusiasm had faded with the continued lack of information. It also became more and more clear that the cheerful energetic young boy was a far cry from the dark and brooding Captain they had got to know. Clear to everyone except David, who was constantly pointing out little mannerisms and behaviours that reminded him of the pirate.

At first Snow had found David's denial funny but he was still treating Nibs like Hook was just under the surface, ready to poof back into existence. A belief which meant he was happy for the child to choose things like his own place to live, even if it was an ill-equipped cold warehouse. It was time to follow the Blue Fairy's advice, accept this as the new way of things. She just had to convince Charming.

Then there was Emma. Her daughter had the polar opposite problem. She had seemingly accepted the new normal with barely a backward glance. Since they'd returned she'd hardly spoken to Nibs beyond small pleasantries and Snow couldn't decide whether that was a good or bad way to handle the situation. Whatever she had thought of Hook, he had been a friend and strong supporter of Emma and to lose him must be hurting her already fairly isolated daughter. She worried this was becoming another wall around her daughter's heart, newly bricked and buttressed against the world.

"You can hear the sea," Nibs said with wonder. "And the boats in the harbour." Snow could feel David giving her a significant eye, she had to nip this in the bud, but when she looked down she was met by an impossibly cute earnest face full of hope and she sighed at herself as she felt herself cave in. This boy was going to be trouble once he discovered girls, or once the girls discovered him, speaking of which, maybe she could use this as an opportunity.

"Okay," she said. "But we will be checking in on you, frequently, if I get worried about anything you'll find somewhere else." The Lost Boy's eyes lit up and he shot towards the door to tell Gold. "Wait," she called after him. "I have a condition."

"Condition?" he asked catching the doorway and swinging back around.

"Snow?" David asked, his face matching Nibs' cautious frown.

"School," Snow White announced brightly. Nibs looked horrified.

"But that is the forced labour that Henry has to go to everyday," he spluttered.

"He had better not have told you that," she replied. "School is the place all children in this realm go to to learn new information."

"I learn new information everyday already," he moaned.

"Yes, and we're all really impressed with how you've taken to living in Storybrooke but part of that was choosing to grow up right? You want to make something of yourself? You won't do that being a pawnbroker's dog's body. I'm sure Mr Gold will understand and help us work something out."

"What _does_ Gold have you doing nowadays?" David cut in. Snow was surprised he'd waited so long before asking. He really didn't like Nibs working for Gold.

"Same sort of stuff as before," Nibs said. "Cleaned his car and the shop windows, helped Mrs Gold move some heavy boxes, reminded some people they owed him money."

"What? Reminded who?" David demanded. Nibs pulled a face.

"I'm not sure Mr Gold would want me talking to you about it. He's kinda private."

"David," Snow cut in, not wanting them to get lost on a tangent. "School." she reminded him.

"Right, school is important," David said, still distracted by wondering about Gold's debtors.

"That's the condition," Snow said firmly. Nibs shoved his hands into his pockets falling into a sulk even as he shrugged his acceptance. "Don't worry," she smiled giving him a little half hug. "I have a feeling you'll have a natural aptitude for academics, especially math."

"Math?"

"You'll love it, trust me."

...

They say time waits for no man, well it waits for no Saviour either. Weeks later and Emma still hadn't decided how she felt about Nibs. It's not like she'd decided how she felt about Hook before he'd been shanghaied by Neverland in the first place. Not that she felt anything towards Nibs like she had possibly started to feel for Hook, the kid was practically the same age as Henry. No, no she wasn't _that_ confused.

Hook would have expected her to have him back to normal by now, but seeing as her magical experts had no idea what to do she was out of options and it wasn't like Nibs cared. The kid was very happily enjoying his new existence in Storybrooke. Emma's main problem was her life had sort of fallen into a nice regular normality, as much as life in Storybrooke could be expected to anyway, and even as she enjoyed each day her thoughts would drift to the absent pirate. She'd imagine him laughing at a joke or wonder what he'd make of some gossip in town and then she'd feel guilty that she wasn't working harder to get him back. That's what it was, guilt. It's not like she was wasting time missing him everyday. That'd be ridiculous.

Her phone chirped and she pulled it out to see she had a text from her father. _Nibs was attacked on his rounds. He's at the station._

Breaking a few road safety laws she'd have to write herself a ticket for later, Emma made it to the station in record time. He was sitting on a desk, loosely fitted black leather jacket half off as Charming peered under his shirt, an ice pack against his face. The second she saw him she felt a surge of memories, car accidents and hospital beds and Hook lying on the grass needing her kiss to save him. Then he looked up at her and the illusion was shattered. His face was so _young._ No sharp angles or rough stubble, just huge blue eyes shiny with pain.

"What the hell happened?" she demanded. Forcing herself to walk calmly towards them. "First vandalism now a mugging. We might actually have to complete a crime statistics audit this year." Her forced humour didn't fool anyone, but Nibs gave her a soft smile anyway. It was so familiar she felt an arrow of pain in her heart. Damn him. She would have been ready eventually but he went and got himself turned into a damn child. Where did that leave her?

She grabbed his chin and turned his head to the side studying the nasty bruising that covered the right side of his face. The way he was holding himself probably meant his ribs had taken damage too.

"Are you just going to stand there staring Miss Swan or are you going to find those responsible?" Gold's voice surprised her, she hadn't even noticed him in the room. She really had to get it together.

"You here out of concern?" she asked.

"Nibs is my employee," Gold reminded her. "He was attacked while out collecting rent owed to me."

"Nibs already gave me a couple of descriptions," David said waving a jotter at her. "I think I recognise one of them, worked as a black knight for Regina back in the old world." He gave Nibs a nod of approval for his good work and the Lost Boy looked pleased but embarrassed.

"When I work out how much was taken I will expect you to retrieve it Sheriff," Gold said sharply.

"There's no need Mr Gold," Nibs spoke up. He winced a little as his damaged face stretched with the movement. "They didn't get any of the money."

"What?" they all asked. Nibs attempted a grin but as only half his face was moving properly it looked more like a grimace.

"I realised they were following me and I hid the money inside Old Cole's mailbox when I stopped there," he explained.

"Quick thinking, Good work," Gold said, the complementary words leaving him without thinking. "Let's go and collect it now, then I'll see you home. Anything else you two need can be done tomorrow?" he said it more like a statement than a question and he had Nibs up and walking to the door without waiting for a reply from the two sheriffs anyway.

David watched them like a hawk as they exited the station, waiting for a hint at Gold's inevitable betrayal and abuse, but all he saw was the pawnbroker resting a supportive hand on the preteen's shoulder as he guided him towards the car park. The prince shook his head in disbelief.

"It's not right," he muttered.

"What's not?" Emma asked, wondering which of the several wrong things her father was referencing.

"Nibs being with Gold like that. I don't like it," he said, frowning at the closing station doors. Emma chewed her lip as she thought about it.

"I admit I was against it at first," she said. "But I think it's been good for both of them. They seem to be genuinely getting along now."

"It's creepy. Hook would never willingly work for Gold," Charming replied, surprised at how accepting Emma was being about the situation.

"He agreed to take Gold to Neverland," she pointed out.

"That's not the same thing," David complained. "Nibs is still a child and he's vulnerable. Gold could turn on him at any time."

"It's been weeks and nothing has happened. Why would Gold string him along first and pretend that he actually seems to like him if he's just planning to hurt him?" Emma asked, then another uncomfortable thought occurred to her. "Maybe he reminds him of Neal? I mean Baelfire."

"That's even worse," David moaned, but Emma wasn't listening anymore, lost in her own thoughts about lost boys and the men they grew into.

...

It'd been a spike of vindictive pleasure that had prompted him to speak up and offer some responsibility over the de-aged Hook. The pirate would have despised the setup beyond anything. Gold had expected his amusement and therefore the arrangement to last a week at most.

Then he realised that the week had become a month and Nibs and he had fallen into a routine verging on symbiosis. Hints at the boy's future were gratingly present, in his smirk, his sense of humour and that damnable eyebrow, but the boy was also surprisingly adept at comprehending and following orders, attentive to not only his wishes but also Belle's. He'd proved himself to be resourceful and efficient and most startlingly, loyal and grateful to Gold.

His rage and rush to the boy's side upon hearing Nibs had been attacked was purely due to someone daring to take his money. Nothing to do with any personal affection he might have for the boy. Everyone in town knew that the kid worked for him. In the Enchanted Forest no one would dare to attack his servant and come away with their guts intact, he clearly had kept too quiet since their return from Neverland.

He was so distracted by his plans for demonstrating retribution that he was surprised when Nibs suddenly stopped walking. Gold looked about them and realised they had walked all the way to the dock warehouse Nibs had taken as his home. The boy was now shifting uncomfortably obviously wondering why his employer had yet to say anything. Gold frowned as Nibs winced and tried to readjust the bandage under his jacket.

"Thank you for walking me all the way home Mr Gold, I apologise again for causing you to be taken away from your work," Nibs said, shame at the fuss that had made over him making his words stumble. Or perhaps it was the undoubtedly painful bruise that was purpling his jaw?

"Not at all young man," Gold replied. If the Lost Boy's words had set off a resonance in whatever parts of Gold's heart wasn't blackened, it was only because his polite speech brought out nostalgia for the old world of their past. Another silent moment passed.

"Well I've suffered quite the day…" Nibs tried again motioning towards the large door to his home.

"I have plenty of houses you could have taken," Gold grumbled gazing at the cracked windows and bare bricks.

"I felt lonely in those homes, they all felt like they belonged to someone else. I'm making this one for myself," the kid replied, repeating an old argument. Gold frowned at the young face and its exhausted eyes.

"Get some things in a bag, you'll stay with me and Belle at the house," Rumpelstiltskin heard his voice command.

"But Mr-"

"Just for tonight, don't get ideas and don't keep me waiting. Belle wouldn't let me hear the end of it, if I left you alone in this drafty building while you're hurt."

The boy hesitated and then gave him a grateful smile before he disappeared inside. Gold sighed deeply and watched the moonlight on the waves, ignoring any warmth building in his chest.

…..

After the attack Snow and Charming had made themselves hyper-aware of Nibs' comings and goings, determined to take responsibility for the Lost Boy and keep him safe and on the right path. They therefore soon discovered that his school work was flagging. In an effort to get the boy invested in his education they arranged a study date with Henry at Regina's house. A forced arrangement both boys found intensely awkward.

The ticking of the mantel clock in the dining room was so loud in the room's quiet Henry was having a really hard time concentrating. A loud crunch sounded like a door slam next to him and he jumped. Nibs had helped himself to an apple from the centre bowel and was leaning back in his chair munching away like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Grandma will be angry if you're not done when she gets back," Henry warned him.

"Well don't waste your brain power worrying about me. I'm already done," he replied smugly.

"What?" Henry asked, looking between the full page of answers on the other boy's page and then gazing sadly at the half done page in front of himself.

"Geometry is easy, I just pretend the questions are all about targeting shot," came the shrugged reply.

"Shot? Like from a gun?"

"Cannons. Was my main duty during an attack."

"An attack?"

"Aye, and if I hadn't got the angles and distances exactly right they would have sliced our guts open," Nibs eyes and grin widened dramatically. "Cuz they were ruthless, cutthroat... pirates."

Henry eyes widened too before he suddenly remembered who he was talking too.

"You're so full of crap, Mom told me the pirates were all fake," he pointed out before turning back to his math. Nibs laughed and leaned further back, his chair now tilting almost horizontally.

"I guess I'm just a genius then. By the way, you've got number three wrong," he chuckled and flicked an apple seed at Henry's head. Henry gave him a perfect copy of the Evil Queen glare and kicked his chair leg sending Nibs crashing to the ground with a yell.

For a heart stopping second Henry panicked, instantly regretting the move and fully expecting to get punched in the face or worse, having to explain to his mothers why he'd given the other boy a concussion just when he'd healed after the attack. His panic came to an abrupt stop as he heard another loud crunch and looked down to see Nibs still calmly eating his apple, lying on the seat back, his legs sprawled out where he'd fallen.

"And to think I was going to help you," the supine boy lamented. Making no effort to get up off the floor.

"No you weren't," Henry replied, his voice a mix of relief and annoyance.

"Now we'll never know," Nibs sighed dramatically. Regina chose that moment to check on them, her heels clicked sharply on the stone floor as she strode up to the boys and glared at them both.

"What is happening here?" she demanded.

"Doing our homework," both boys replied in perfect synchronisation. Regina opened her mouth to argue and then decided it wasn't worth it and just rolled her eyes at them.

"Get up before you scratch my floor," she commanded. "And finish up by seven, dinner will be ready then."

"Yes Ms Mills."

"Yes Mom."

Regina left, still rolling her eyes and Nibs and Henry turned to each other, matching grins on their faces. Henry leaned down, an arm stretched out and Nibs accepted his help to pull himself to his feet. Apology silently offered and accepted.

"Just use the same formula for every question, just with different bits missing," the Lost Boy said as he picked up his chair.

"I thought I was already doing that," Henry moaned.

"Here let me see," Nibs said, leaning over Henry's sheet.

"You don't have to help me," Henry said quietly.

"You don't have to accept my help, tell me to bugger off if it bothers you," Nibs replied frowning at the other boy's attitude.

"No, I mean, I know Grandma made you come, if you've finished you don't have to stick around. I'll tell my Mom you had to go," Henry explained quickly, not wanting Nibs to feel offended. Nibs gave him a funny assessing look that made Henry squirm in his chair.

"Your _Grandma_ didn't make me do anything, I don't do anything I don't want to," he said firmly. "Well, I listen to Mr Gold but he's paying me, so, you know," he shrugged.

"Has he asked you to do stuff you didn't want to?" Henry asked, already worrying about the answer.

"Not really, though there was that body I had to dump in the bay…" Nibs said, wagging a finger thoughtfully.

"Shut up," Henry said exasperated, only falling for his lies for half a second that time. Nibs laughed and Henry found himself laughing along with him.

"Here's a deal Mate," the other boy said. "You're good at the more thoughtful topics yeah? English lit and history? Well I'm better at the maths and science bits, you help me with all that symbolism bollocks, I'll help you with your facts and figures? Deal?" Henry studied his face carefully, expecting a lie or a hidden agenda, but Nibs' expression was open and sincere and a little bemused as to why Henry was behaving so seriously.

"Deal," Henry said.

"Deal," Nibs agreed, sticking his hand out and shaking Henry's to make it official. "So, what's your mom making for dinner? I'm starved."

"You're going to eat here?" Henry asked in surprise.

"Am I not worthy to eat with royalty? We just struck a bargain," Nibs complained.

"It's just people normally don't, because of who she is," Henry explained.

"It'd be pretty sloppy of her to murder her house guest at dinner," Nibs said waving off the idea. "Anyway I'm her loving son's good friend now. She wouldn't hurt _me_ ," Nibs clutched his chest in mock outrage and Henry rolled his eyes at his antics. "Hang on have you never used this?" Nibs asked.

"Used what?" Henry asked confused.

"You're her son."

"Yeah?" Henry agreed slowly.

"So, she loves you, correct? And she's worried all this Evil Queen stuff will mean you don't love her? I bet she'd give you anything you wanted. You could get away with anything," Nibs exclaimed excited by the idea.

"She's not a person you should push far," Henry warned.

"Not a push then how about we try a nudge?"

…

 **Author's Note:** So no betrayal from Gold, I hope everyone isn't disappointed, but this story's drama will be less action dependent and more around introspection and people stopping getting in their own way. I hope that comes across as we go on. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review so I know what you thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Another chapter right on the heels of the last one. Regretting the whole trying to upset Regina bit, but it was too late to turn back, let me know what you think? Each little scene is sort of part of a long montage of life in Storybrooke, imagine they are days or weeks apart. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy.

…

 **Chapter eight**

The former pirate now former Lost Boy had taken to the challenges of Storybrooke and the modern world with an ease all children seemed capable of, although he still fumbled some names and concepts, for the most part he was like every other trouble making preteen in town. Due, in no small part, to the amount of time he and Henry had started hanging out together. Which was also the reason why Emma found herself having a coffee and a chat with the Evil Queen and Snow White on a sunny Thursday afternoon.

"I'm not sure Henry should see Hook anymore," Regina announced without preamble.

"He's not Hook, he's Nibs," Emma replied automatically. Her mother and Regina looked at each other, having some sort of silent conversation Emma hated.

"Well regardless," the Queen continued. "He's not the sort of boy Henry should be spending time with."

"What kind is that?" Emma asked already feeling annoyed on the kid's behalf.

"The feral jungle kind with no memories," Regina said pointedly.

"There aren't many other princes Henry's age around," Snow said. "What's happened? I thought the study dates were going really well?"

"So did I but Henry's been acting...well, different."

"Different?" Emma asked, quickly trying to work out what Regina had noticed that she'd missed.

"He's shutting himself in his room, playing loud music, he barely talks to me anymore, he's always on his phone," Regina listed. Emma felt her worries disappear. Thank god, nothing sinister. Henry was just becoming a teenager. Then again, that was happening way too soon, Emma had hoped for a couple more years of _Love you Mom_ and actually asking to spend time with her before she'd lose him to being cool.

"Then he was really upset yesterday," Regina continued. "Although he tried to hide it from me. He hardly ate dinner and it was something to do with that boy." Emma frowned at that, she'd seen Henry with Nibs this morning before school and they'd looked as thick as thieves. "Henry was asking questions about before the curse," Regina went on sadly. "I know they came from Nibs. I didn't know what to say. I've always tried to shield him from the details. I knew he'd find out one day but, he's still so young and I don't want him to know yet. We're still getting close, I don't want him to think of me that way."

Snow took Regina's hand and gave her a sympathetic squeeze. There was so much water under the bridge with them it was difficult to know where to start. Emma knew Henry understood the broad strokes of what Regina had done before Storybrooke and had accepted it as part of her history, making her the mother she was. Why would he bring it up suddenly, when everything was going well for once? He knew that Regina didn't want to discuss it with him. An interesting idea occurred to her.

"Did you do anything to cheer Henry up?" she asked.

"I tried to answer his questions but-" Regina started.

"No, sorry," she apologised for interrupting. "I mean did he ask for anything?"

"He'd been after this graphic novel. It's kind of violent so I'd said no but...what?" she asked as Emma smirked widely.

"You got played," she explained.

"What? No. Henry would never. It wouldn't even occur to him," Regina replied indignantly.

"Maybe not him, but a feral jungle child?" Snow asked. Regina's mouth dropped open.

"Then he's definitely not seeing that boy again."

"No don't do that, they're obviously becoming friends. You let Henry know you're on to him. I'll talk to Nibs," Emma said.

"Talk to him? What good would that do? Have you forgotten that _he's_ forgotten all about you? Why would he care what you have to say? Oh, Emma I'm sorry," Regina said sincerely. She may not be known for being tactful or caring about other people's feelings but after everything with Robin, the formerly Evil Queen understood missing out on a chance at love and she thanked whatever powers would listen for allowing her a second chance at happiness.

"What for? it's fine. You're right," Emma replied tightly. "I suppose you guys have spent more time with him than I have. Stop looking at me like that. Hook's gone, yes. I miss him and he'd have loved that, but I'm not going to waste away hoping he'll suddenly go back to normal. It's not like we even had a chance to-" she stopped herself there because she'd said too much and Regina and Snow both knew truth anyway. They'd had a chance and she'd chosen to push him away instead.

 _I left someone alone._ She'd arrogantly thought it was her, that the tiny fragment of Captain Hook not rubbed out by Neverland was the part that chose her, but after bringing him back to Storybrooke she'd realised that it wasn't really him she'd brought back. Not the him she'd gone there to rescue anyway.

Emma had got what she wanted, her life went on without added pirate complications. She couldn't deny she got a flicker of regret now and then but they just added to the pile of others she'd collected in her life. Nibs had said it himself, you can't feel bad about something you don't know about. Could she have loved Hook? Maybe, but she also could have ended up wanting to kill him.

Just then the boys in question strolled past the diner window, probably heading to Nibs' place after school. Henry was laughing and Nibs punched him in the arm a look of betrayal on his face before he too dissolved into smiles.

"Sheriff," Regina said suddenly getting up from her chair. "There is a hoodlum harassing my son this _Evil Queen_ is going to put a stop to it right now, and teach them a lesson about manipulating people." She gave Snow and Emma a smile that could only be described as naughty. "You two want to join in?"

"Yes please." They all scrambled out of the dinner.

…..

"Explain to me again exactly how the boy's all got left on their own?" Snow demanded as she stomped up the drive. David gave some meek reply and Robin and Emma shared an awkward look behind the royal couple.

"Nibs and Henry get left alone all the time. They don't get into trouble," David tried.

"Really? So you trust eleven year old boys with your infant son?" she snapped. David nearly answered and then wisely chose not to.

As they neared Regina's house a loud shrill yell sounded from inside. Robin managed to overtake Charming in the mad dash into the house, the other three grown ups slamming into his back as he stopped suddenly, staring at the state of Regina's normally pristine entertaining room.

The furniture was all pushed against the walls. The sofas had been stripped of their cushions, which had been stacked at one end of the room surrounded by what looked like every blanket from the house strewn about the floor and thrown over chairs and tables.

"Neal," Snow gasped in relief. The little prince was sat propped up against a large triangular pillow, an empty soda bottle clutched in his tiny fist very happily banging it against any nearby surface.

Roland jumped out from behind the door and pointed a finger directly at the adults who were gaping at him in the doorway.

"The scout has sighted the enemy reinforcements" he declared. He leaned towards Neal who continued to bang his bottle with gusto. "The signals say we must attack now or be doomed."

"Hmmmm," Nibs appeared from behind a blanket tent walking with one hand behind his back and stroking his chin as if he was deep in thought. "Then our hand has been played for us," he stated solemnly. "Ready the troops."

Roland dropped character to yank his father over to the middle of the room opposite the pillow fort and excitedly explained what each mound of soft furnishings represented. Snow took the opportunity to get over to Neal and scoop him up. He gave her a happy burble before smacking her in the face with his soda bottle.

"Well you seem happy," she smiled.

"He was good as gold," Nibs said. "Didn't cry once. We haven't changed him, but he's not soiled himself so we thought he'd be OK."

"That's fine, I'll do it now. Thank you for looking after him. You shouldn't have needed to," she replied switching from sweet to sharp as her focus moved from Nibs to David. She disappeared out the door and Charming breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who are these little guys?" Robin asked pointing to the soft toys poking out of various holes in the cushion fort.

"The King's men!" Roland shouted passionately, waving a cardboard tube at the assorted toys.

"Wait," David frowned. "Are you _storming_ the castle?" he asked in horror.

"It's just a small fortification," Nibs replied completely straight faced. Emma had to step away to hide her smile at David's outrage. Robin didn't bother with hiding his laugh and patted Roland affectionately on the head.

"I'm so grateful he's had this chance to have brothers," the thief commented as he passed Emma, motioning that he was going to get drinks. His words echoed around her head as she watched Nibs discuss his battle plan with little Roland, who looked completely enraptured.

"You can't do that," David spluttered suddenly.

"They're only stuffed animals. They may take down some of us but we will win the day. Are you with me men?" Nibs thrust his own cardboard tube in the air as if signalling a battalion. Roland joining the cheer. Emma heard an answering gurgle and Snow reappeared with Neal chewing a teething ring.

"There's the signal," Roland shouted happily, but before they could make their gallant charge the fort exploded, cushions flying every which way as Henry burst up to stand with his hands pointed at the other boys.

"Say hello to my little friend," he yelled and immediately began spraying the room with imaginary gatling gun fire.

Snow watched open mouthed in horror as Nibs and Roland jerked side to side as if suffering repeated impacts of machine gun fire before eventually slumping to the ground. She looked over to Emma expecting similar dismay but her daughter was smiling at the boys with fondness in her eyes.

"You don't mind this?" Snow asked her.

"They're boys," Emma said shrugging as they watched them play fighting on the now demolished and squashed fort. "We should be glad they didn't dare each other to jump out a window."

"Why would they do that?" Snow asked.

"To quote Duncan Taylor of my fourth group home. _Just cuz,"_ Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't know what to tell you Mom, boys are stupid." She paused, an unfamiliar feeling of contentment was growing as she watched Nibs and Henry. "I'm glad," she said.

"You're glad they're stupid? Because I think I'm traumatised," her mother replied, her arms tightening around her own son.

"No, for Henry. I've never seen him like that. He's always been so serious and mature for his age. Even in the year in New York, he spent just as much time looking after me as I did looking after him. He's never really goofed off before has he?" Emma sighed. Snow smiled softly.

"That's true, but he's not exactly had a normal life. Maybe he just needed a close friend his own age to bring out his inner goof?" she offered.

"Yeah, his own age," Emma scoffed, watching as Nibs picked up Roland and ran across the room with David and Henry in pursuit. She realised this was the first time she had looked at the Lost Boy without feeling the uncomfortable sensation of regret weighing inside her chest, if anything she felt lighter. Then the scene they'd walked in on replayed itself in her head.

"Wait. Who let them watch Scarface?" Emma asked, her warm fuzzies quickly disappearing as she stalked across the room after the boys.

…..

"Get out of there! Do you want to lose your hand?" The shout had barely left Snow's mouth before she clapped her palm over it, her face a mask of horror. Everyone in the loft was staring at them as Nibs backed away from the open oven and half baked cookies looking like a wounded puppy, mistaking the cause for Snow's distress as his own actions.

"I'm Sorry Mrs Nolan," the boy said earnestly.

"That's alright sweetheart," Snow replied closing the oven door with only a slight tremble. "Just... just listen to what you're told and be careful."

"Aye mi'lady, sorry," he repeated before scurrying away to Henry's side. Charming gave his wife's shoulder a squeeze as she slumped against the counter.

"And we're back to mi'lady," she said sadly. "He actually called me Mary Margaret yesterday."

"Hey," Charming said sympathetically. "Don't worry, he'll bounce back from this like it didn't happen. It's not like that thing about his hand meant anything to him."

"But if he remembers?" Snow moaned.

"If he goes back to normal I doubt this'll rank high in his memories," Charming smiled. Snow nodded but was still watching the boys sadly. Thankfully her husband's prediction was right and as soon as the fully baked cookies landed on a plate two hungry boys were stuffing their faces while Snow scolded them for talking with their mouths full.

...

"Ok so I'll hold it, you light it."

Henry gave Nibs a flat unimpressed face and Nibs laughed and plunged the stick into the soft ground.

"Alright, alright safety first. Happy? Gimme the lighter," he said, waving his fingers at his friend. Henry pulled out the lighter and hesitated, holding it tight in his hand.

"Don't wuss out _now_. This was your idea," Nibs said holding his palm out flat. Henry dropped the lighter into it before he could change his mind and stood back as Nibs lit the fuse. Then he had to grab his friend and pull him away to the edge of the field when he didn't move himself.

The burst of glittering fire exploded across the night sky, obliterating the stars behind it and showering down in a burning golden rain that faded into nothingness as the loud bang reached them like a slap.

"Wow," Nibs gasped next to him. "Henry that was something else. You're amazing."

"I didn't make it," Henry reminded him.

"It was still your idea to get them. Let's do another," his friend exclaimed hopping in excitement and grabbing a firework at random from the bag at their feet.

This one threw out large green sparks which then transformed into bright yellow glitter as they floated back towards earth with a crackle. Nibs was laughing in amazement standing completely still next to Henry as they both took in the lights and noise.

"Are they all different?" he asked as he dived back into the pile of recreational explosives.

"Some, I can't remember which ones I got," Henry replied absently. Nibs shifted to study his thoughtful friend from the side.

"Why did you want to do this anyway? Normally I'm the one convincing you to sneak out and get up to mischief," Nibs asked with fake nonchalance as he read the labels on their remaining fireworks.

"I found out today it was my Dad's birthday," Henry said quietly. "This is something he'd said he wanted to do with me, for July fourth, but we never got the chance."

"July fourth?"

"It's when people celebrate Independence Day, well for the rest of America, maybe it doesn't apply to us," Henry shrugged. "We only got a few days, that's all and he had all these things he wanted to show me, all these stories to tell me about his life. We never got a chance."

"What was he like?" Nibs asked.

"I like to think he was a good guy that'd lived a hard life and made some mistakes because of it," Henry sighed. "But I don't really know."

"You sound like you do," his friend replied. "Sounds like he wanted to make up for not spending time with you." Henry looked miserable and Nibs panicked, thinking that he wasn't going to be able to cheer him up again.

"Hey don't be like that," he tried. "We're supposed to be celebrating him yeah? Remembering the time you did have together?" Henry didn't respond. "Look, I don't know anything about fathers but I know you. I bet your Dad would be pleased we're doing this for him and he wouldn't want you moping about." Henry nodded and stood straighter but his face was still far from happy. Nibs held up the remaining rockets and Henry picked out the largest one in the bag.

"I'm so glad you picked that one," Nibs grinned, dragging Henry back to the centre of the field. He took extra care securing the prop in the soil and then leaned back, holding the lighter out to his silent friend.

"Come on Mate, you do the honours," he said. Henry took the offered lighter and gave it a flick, the tiny flame glowing in his hand. He gently lit the fuse and was startled by how it spat as it burned, the dark fuse disappearing much faster than he was expecting.

"Crap run," Henry said pushing Nibs away. The two of them ran for all they were worth. Henry heard a muted pop and looked over his shoulder just as the rocket shot up into the sky.

"Happy birthday Henry's dad!" Nibs yelled at the top his voice after the disappearing firework. He looked expectantly at Henry and nudged him with his shoulder.

"Happy birthday Dad!" Henry yelled, his throat feeling raw with the effort, his breathing still ragged from their mad dash. The sky exploded into golden showers of light that went on and on, the thunderclap of the explosion hitting them almost instantly. Nibs grabbed his arm and shook him in excitement sharing a huge grin when he glanced over. Henry felt a whoosh of happiness but also a strange tiny twinge of guilt underneath it.

He kept his face tilted upwards as the coloured after image gradually faded from his eyes. He could hear Nibs rustling in their bag muttering about doing the box of roman candles next. He suddenly had an urge to write everything down, to keep all the little details of this night perfect even though he knew he'd remember this moment forever.

He heard two poofs of magic behind them and turned to Nibs to warn him only to find the Lost Boy was already legging it across the field. Like a prisoner heading to execution he slowly turned around just as another poof of purple smoke brought his friend right back to where he'd started at his side.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Regina demanded.

"Where did you get those? You could get seriously hurt," Emma followed on without missing a beat.

"You're up, Mate," Nibs hissed into his ear.

"Yeah, thanks _Mate,"_ Henry replied trying to remember why he'd thought they wouldn't get caught, although even as he avoided eye contact with his furious Moms he couldn't damp down the happiness from that rocket exploding into the sky. Happy Birthday Dad, he thought.

…

 **Author's note** : Thank you to everyone who has left a review. I was really worried you guys weren't enjoying this...and that you are all going to hate the ending... which will be next chapter! It's been amazing to hear from people.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:** Here we are, it's been a journey. I am so grateful to Drowned-dreamer, PastOneonta, Nouqueret, Lass luna, andria and minorshan for their regular reviews. It was so wonderful to hear that you enjoyed this. I really felt like I was writing it for you. And now I am super nervous with how I've chosen to end it. I hope it's somewhat satisfying. (more in the author's note at the bottom) Thanks for reading.

…

 **Chapter nine**

"You really think I should ask Goldilocks on a date?" Henry asked Nibs as they lounged in Granny's after school.

"Before Christopher Robin asks her. Quiet thoughtful type that he is. Girls eat that stuff up," Nibs answered with a solemn nod.

"I'm quiet and thoughtful," Henry replied.

"Exactly," his friend grinned. "So go get 'er."

"That easy huh?"

"Just have confidence mate. Talk to her like you know already she's gonna accept."

"Really?" Henry asked sceptically. "What experience do you have exactly? You used to live on an island with a bunch of boys."

"Hey, I've learned a lot since I've come here," Nibs said as he waggled his eyebrows. Henry gave him an unimpressed huff and rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to me then," Nibs said off handily. "But if you don't fight for what you want, you'll deserve what you get." How could Henry dismiss that?

…..

"I blame you," Henry growled into the sofa cushions.

"What? I've never spoken to the girl how was I supposed to know she was bonkers?" Nibs replied trying to sound offended, but his barely suppressed laughter ruined the effect.

"Bonkers is an understatement," Henry exclaimed, rising up to glare at his smirking friend. "She made us break into that family's house. She wanted us to..." Henry seemed lost for words to explain the craziness of his afternoon.

"Slag is she? I bet she is," Nibs said, his eyebrows dancing suggestively. Henry punched him in the arm, but it was half hearted and Nibs just laughed smacking him back.

"She's twelve Nibs. No! She wanted to use their things, like sit in the chairs and try their food. It was creepy." Nibs attempts to contain his laughter failed again and Henry groaned, returning his face to the cushions.

"Ah Mate. We must all pick a few crazy apples before we find a sweet one," the Lost Boy said, patting his friend on the back.

"That analogy supposed to be funny?" came the muffled reply.

"Metaphor mate. And don't try distracting me, what do you take me for?" There was a pause. "Did you at least get to kiss her?" Henry groaned even louder trying to drown out his friend's laughter. "That's why Pan said no girls in Neverland. They were always much cleverer than the boys. Took advantage of them." Henry sat up and gave Nibs an odd look.

"What?" Nibs asked, confused by the change in his friend's behaviour.

"Do you miss it? Neverland?" Henry asked. "It was the place where dreams come true wasn't it?"

"You know what?" the other boy said with a smile. "I really don't. I haven't thought once about the island for weeks. I wonder how the crew is doing?"

Henry flinched at his choice of words, he been seeing more and more of Hook in Nibs lately. Was he breaking though or was Henry putting too much weight on a few words and gestures? He suddenly felt confused and guilty at the worry he was feeling. He'd miss his friend but if Hook was going back to normal that was what was best. Wasn't it?

"Hey Christopher Robin owes you man!" Nibs exclaimed suddenly, snapping out of his memories as the thought occurred to him.

"Maybe, but we don't owe him anything, let him find out she's crazy himself," Henry replied switching on the TV. He'd leave his worries for another day, for now he'd enjoy commiserating his failed almost love life with his best friend.

….

Emma was neck deep in paperwork. She didn't even know where it all came from. There hadn't been any major crimes reported since Nibs had been attacked, not even whatever retribution Gold must have planned. A thought which made Emma really uncomfortable. She was searching through a thick sheaf of papers for the one form she needed when she heard the clicks of Sheriff Station's outer door open and close.

"Hey Dad that was fast. You flirt with Granny for better service?" she called out without looking up.

"Does he really do that?" an amused voice asked. There was a handsome guy stood at her office door smiling at her.

"Er, no." Emma stammered. "Who are you?"

"Wow, blunt, OK. I'm Al. I work at the Storybrooke Mirror." He pulled a press ID from his jacket pocket and handed it to her as she stood up to face him properly. The photo didn't do him justice but it was his definitely face above the name Alphonse Sariq.

"What can I do for you Mr Sariq?" she asked handing the card back.

"Please, call me Al," he said sincerely. "I want to report a missing person, Sydney Glass our old editor." Emma raised both her eyebrows in surprise.

"He's missing? For how long?" she asked, moving them over to one of the main office desks and pulling out yet more forms to fill in.

"Since before we went back to the Enchanted Forest actually," he admitted. "I'd heard a rumour he'd been locked up but I can't find anyone who seems to know for sure and now we've all returned but he's still nowhere to be found. I'm starting to think something bad must have happened to him." His dark eyes filled with worry and he pushed a hand through his dark wavy hair. A tick developed to help him expend pent up energy Emma figured as she watched him. He wasn't setting off her lie detector and she certainly hadn't seen Glass since Regina had set him up. Oh right, Regina.

"Don't worry," she said firmly. "I know I good place to start."

"Already? Wow OK," he said amazed. They moved back towards the door and Al stuck his hand out to shake hers. His grip was strong but not crushing and his skin was warm and smooth. He gave a big smile as he turned to leave and then stopped suddenly and turned back to her.

"Hey, er," he said, his hand back in his hair. "I hope this isn't massively inappropriate but would you... maybe... like to get a drink? To talk about it. It being Sidney, or not. We could talk about other things. Totally casual." He closed his eyes and groaned at himself. Emma chuckled but was already shaking her head before he finished.

"I don't know," she said.

"Which is a good reason to," he replied quickly "I don't know what'll happen either, but you'll have more fun than that big stack of papers waiting in there." He nodded at the mess on her desk. "Come on, do you trust me?"

 _Try something new Darling._

Emma felt a shiver as she heard Hook's voice in her mind. Rejecting Al had been as automatic as breathing, she hadn't even thought about it, but what if she didn't reject him? She studied the reporter in front of her.

"Who were you in the old world?" she asked. Al shifted a little under the scrutiny but held his head high as he answered her without breaking eye contact.

"I was a thief," he said. She hid her smile, pleased he didn't try to hide it from her and guessing he didn't know her own history.

"A good one?" she asked cheekily.

"I only got caught once," he said relaxing and smiling again. "Aladdin." He pointed to himself.

"Seriously?" she spluttered, the question popping out of her mouth. When would she get used to this place?

"Yep," he shrugged. "If I was more with it I'd try to come up with a wish related line to impress you."

"I'll just have to wait to hear it then," Emma said, then she fell silent. Al looked slightly confused as to whether she was accepting the date or not and she wished she could help him out but she still hadn't decided yet.

Flashes of her life in Storybrooke ran through mind, surprise and love mixed with danger and pain and loss and then... calm. At some point her life had turned into her just watching her loved ones live theirs. At some point? She asked herself, you know exactly which point it was. Time to stop pushing people away. _Try something new Darling._

"OK you're on. Casual?" Emma said, the words running together slightly even as she tried to maintain a cool image.

"I can meet you after you're done here? You don't even have to get changed," Al replied grinning.

"OK I won't."

"OK, later then."

"Later," she smiled returning his wave as he left.

Emma sat back down at her desk a tentative smile appearing on her face. Ten minutes ago her day would have panned out exactly as every single day before it for weeks, she'd have got her work done, got in the bug, driven to her parent's loft, had dinner with her family and gone to bed. Rinse and repeat. Safe and predictable. Now she was going for drinks with an attractive interesting guy and actually looking forward to it. Was she making a mistake?

She didn't feel like she was. For a long time she hadn't had evil villains and their terrible schemes to deal with and somewhere between spending time with her parents, watching Henry grow and becoming friends with Regina, she'd found a home in Storybrooke. A true home she couldn't imagine leaving. Now it was time to find some happiness. Whether the fairy tale thief turned reporter could provide that or not, she was at least willing to start trying.

…...

Henry had just finished reading and turned out his light to go to sleep when someone started throwing stones at his window. The relief he felt when he realised it was Nibs and not Goldi was ridiculous.

"What are you doing?" He whisper shouted down to his friend.

"I don't have a phone do I?" came the irritated reply. "I need to talk to you."

"Now?"

"No tomorrow, I'm just super keen to arrange a time," Nibs shouted sarcastically. "Get down here and put proper clothes on."

...

"So? What?" Henry grumped as reached his friend a few minutes later. He yanked the collar of his coat tight around his neck and hunkered into the shadows in the garden. If his Mom caught him sneaking around outside after bed again he was going to end up grounded worse than he had after the fireworks.

"You known the lady that runs the ice cream store on main street?" Nibs asked.

"Yeah," Henry replied, wondering how this was so important.

"She's got magic."

"What? What kind of magic?"

"Ice cream magic obviously."

"That's not a thing."

"Yes it is but it doesn't matter, she said she knows how to get my memories back."

"What? How?"

"I just have to cross the town line," his friend replied with a nod as if the idea was a done deal. Henry felt a cold hard stone drop into his stomach.

"But Grandpa Gold said that might hurt you," he stuttered.

"Yes, _might_. He said he didn't know what would happen," came the reply.

"Wait, wait," Henry pleaded, "This magic ice cream lady, who's been keeping her magic a secret all this time, suddenly told you how to get your memories back? Just like that? And you believe her? Why would she care?"

"OK so it _was_ a little creepy, she was like, kind of sad," Nibs said losing some of his confidence.

"Sad? About what?" Henry asked.

"Your Mom I think. She said she, ice cream lady, doesn't want to wait anymore but I should have my memories before she goes to her, your Mom that is." Henry looked up at the dark window of his mother's room. "Not that mother, your other one," Nibs said exasperated.

"Emma," Henry whispered. The cold stone felt like it was dragging him down to the ground. Somewhere at the back of his mind he'd always known this was coming. That he'd lose his friend because he had to return to his mother.

"Yeah, that's the one," Nibs replied sardonically, "So, come with me?"

"Right now?" Henry asked, stepping back in surprise. "What if you don't turn back? What if you just get stuck the other side? Or forget _all_ your memories?" he demanded, as desperation to hold onto his friend for a little longer overrode his thoughts.

"Come on Henry," Nibs begged. "I came to Storybrooke find the person I left behind. I've met loads of people in this town, maybe I met the person and didn't realise because I don't remember that's who they are? I need to do this, please don't make me go alone."

Henry swallowed the dry lump in his throat and nodded, mentally pulling himself back together. This ice cream woman thought Emma would need Hook? He'd thought that himself before all this had started. If Nibs wanted to go back to who he was then Henry would be worse than selfish to try to stop him. Anyway this was his best friend asking him for help and support. He couldn't say no.

…..

They had snuck into the back of Leroy's pick up just before the dwarves had left to patrol the town line for the night. It had been uncomfortable and cold lying under the dirty tarp, a perfect reflection of Henry's inner thoughts. Finally the bumpy ride stopped as Leroy and Doc got out to check something and the two boys dropped to ground side by side before disappearing into the bushes beside the road.

"What about when we want to go back?" Henry asked his friend.

"We'll just get caught by the patrol," Nibs shrugged. "They'll bring us back home so we can get reprimanded."

"You mean _I_ can get reprimanded," Henry replied. He stopped short of pointing out Nibs didn't have family to yell at him, but as ever the Lost Boy knew what he was thinking.

"I'm sure you're grandparents will have enough reprimands for both of us. Snow is always giving me the _you could do better_ look," he said.

"Maybe you could just do better," Henry pointed out.

"But then she would have nothing to nag at me about. I'm doing adequately only because I value her happiness. Anyway, I don't want to make you look even worse." Henry gave his friend a hard shove, the knot in his stomach simultaneously tightening and loosening as his friend laughed.

...

As they approached, the bright orange paint of the town line glowed under the moonlight like a beacon calling them towards itself. Nibs and Henry were both silent as they walked up to it, their toes stopping inches from the edge of the magical world. Nibs shifted, the crunch of the tarmac under his shoes cutting through the stillness of the night around them. Henry forced himself to watch as his best friend took a deep steadying breath and leaned towards the boundary.

"Hey," Nibs said, jerking back to face Henry at the last second. "In case something awful does happen. I want you to know, you're a true friend. In fact I'd wager good money you're the only real friend I've _ever_ had and I want to thank you Henry." Nibs expected the other boy to look touched but Henry looked like he was about to cry. "Okay, don't go all soft on me," he commanded, giving him a thump on the arm to reassert their male egos. Henry managed a stilted nod. "Right, here goes," Nibs said to himself as much as to his silent friend.

He stuck his left hand out over the painted line and was amazed to see it disappear, something felt strangely just out of reach though so he leaned further out, teetering slightly on one leg and felt Henry grab his other hand to balance him. He would have said thank you but his voice was stolen as he saw a shining silver hook appear at the end of his arm, now well outside the town border.

"It was all true, I really am Hook," he breathed in shock. "Who did this to me?" he felt Henry's grip tighten on his hand, nails biting into his palm. He turned back to see that his friend was shaking all over.

"It was me!" Henry exclaimed, his barely contained anxiety finally cracking and spilling out.

"What?" Nibs asked.

"I'm so so sorry Nibs, Killian. I made a wish, actually a whole bunch of wishes."

"You wished for me to-" Nibs started to ask, his brain trying to understand what his best friend was confessing.

"I wished for Emma to stop holding herself back and to realise she could have a happy life, a home, in Storybrooke," Henry rushed to explain. "I wished that Grandma and Grandpa would realise they were good parents and relax and not worry about someone taking their children away. I even wished for Grandpa Gold to get the chance to be a father again, the curse was supposed to bring them together but Dad died before they could do anything together."

Henry seemed to run out of energy and slumped still clutching the other boy's hand causing Nibs to sway back onto Storybrooke land, his left hand returning to normal and hanging limply at his side. Henry's eyes were downcast, fixed on the damp tarmac of the road unable to look his friend in the face until he was finished.

"Most of all," he said quietly. "I wished for a friend. Someone I could talk to about my family, who understood and knew them as more than just the Saviour and the Evil Queen. I wanted someone to talk to about my dad, someone to confide in. I never had a lot of friends at school and it's worse now I'm the grandchild of the Snow White, Prince Charming and Rumpelstiltskin."

Henry _had_ started to think of Killian as a friend, but any relationship they were developing was always going to be shadowed by the pirate's relationship with Emma. Henry could never have been sure Hook wasn't just being nice to him because his mother required them to get along. Had Neverland used his insecurity to form the answer to his wish?

"I didn't realise that I wished on the Neverland star," he continued desperately. "I swear I thought it was just a random star."

Henry Mills believed in the power of wishes with all his heart and the heart of the truest believer had brought Neverland back to life and in one sweep it had granted every wish.

"I know I should want you to go back to who you were before," Henry said his voice growing steadily louder. "That that's the heroic thing to do, but I just _can't_. You're the only friend I've ever had too and I don't want you to go. I don't want to be alone again." Henry was aware he was yelling but he couldn't control the desperation and guilt that was raging inside him. Nibs was quiet for what felt to Henry like years, just staring at him.

"I'm sorry Nibs," he whispered as his eyes fell to the ground. Their hands fell apart and Henry's skin felt cold all over, the night pressing around him making him feel like he was already alone in the universe.

"Give me your phone."

"What?" Henry asked, his brain not firing on all cylinders after his outburst.

"Your phone Mate, hand it over," Nibs prompted, his hand already outstretched for it. Henry passed it to him wordlessly and Nibs held it in his right hand before dropping to the ground his back to the town line.

"What are you-" Henry started to ask, but Nibs shook his head cutting him off.

"Don't worry lad," Nibs said in Hook's voice. Henry didn't get the chance to respond as Nibs/Hook thumbed a number into the phone and held it to his ear.

"Of course, I'd be forced to leave you a bloody message. Trust me Love, I would do this in person if I were able," Hook grumbled and heaved a deep breath. "I know you Swan and I know what you're going to accuse me of when the truth of tonight comes out so let me have my say first. You are bloody brilliant. I know nothing stands a chance against you. It may be arrogance or blind hope but if you need me, or when you're ready to need me. I'll be right here. I've not left you Swan. I'd never leave you. If that day comes just bring us to the town line and I'll be all yours, but right now...now … my friend needs me and you don't. Emma, I- " Hook winced regretting what he was about to say but then the wince transformed into a grimace and he waved Henry to pull him away from the line.

"Bloody hell, that hurt," Nibs groaned rubbing his chest. "Like being burned and torn apart at the same time." He handed Henry his phone. Henry pushed it back into his jeans pocket but wouldn't meet the other boy's eye. His head was churning with anxiety. Had Hook just said goodbye to Emma? Because of him? Was he allowed to feel happy about that? Because he did. But his Mom and Hook and-.

"Hey, Henry," Nibs said trying to get his attention. "Stop it Mate."

"Nibs, I -"

"Stop it Mate," he repeated. "Done is done. Believe me it's Neverland to blame. All that place does is take advantage of people. It used you to bring itself back from the brink of oblivion and it did it in its usual overblown and over staged manner. But that doesn't mean we can't also benefit and that doesn't make us bad people." He started walking back towards town, turning back to look expectantly at Henry when he didn't follow straight away.

"We?" Henry asked as he caught up to him.

"Aye mate, we. I've meant everything I've said to you as Hook and as Nibs. You're the best friend I have ever had, I'm not going to just forget that and leave you alone. I've had more fun and happiness these last few months with you than centuries prior. Even as a child I never had anything like the life I have now. That's all thanks to you. I wouldn't change a thing that's happened since you made your wish Henry."

Henry couldn't think of a single thing to say, gaping at his best friend and the pirate captain in mute disbelief. Nibs stumbled and looked up at the Neverland star, he frowned deeply and stared back at the town line. A slow build of understanding washed over his face and he grabbed Henry by the shoulders.

"My….my weight is lifted. My unhappy memory….it's-" he struggled to say.

"Huh?" Henry grunted. Nibs was looking at him like he was the answer to something.

" _You_ and your mother and the rest of your family probably too somehow," he said shaking his head. "Bloody hell." He patted a confused Henry and pushed him to start walking back to town again, as they got further from the line Nibs stumbled again and gave his head a shake.

"Are you OK?" Henry asked, worried his friend had given himself some sort of permanent damage.

"I think my memories are fading again. I'm feeling kinda funny. I can remember yesterday fine though so it's just my original memories. You'll probably have to remind me what happened tonight so I don't try it again."

"Are you sure you want -"

"Bloody hell, yes Mate. What more do I need to do to prove it to you?"

"OK," Henry mumbled not completely convinced he wasn't just dreaming.

"I make you the same promise Henry. I'll always be here if you need me. I'll not leave you alone, even if Pan takes me, even if I die, even if wild dogs drag me away by my-" as Nibs spoke his voice rapidly lost the pirate's roughness, regaining his youthful exuberance and happiness.

"OK I get it," Henry said, cutting off what was bound to be a wildly colourful and inappropriate statement. Nibs face broke into his usual bright smile a familiar glitter of mischief sparking in his eyes.

"You know what we need to do now," he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Something that'll get us into more trouble?" Henry asked, a wonderfully usual mixture of excitement and exasperation building in response to his friend's smile.

"This is the perfect opportunity for you to have your first drink," Nibs declared smugly, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Drink? like alcohol?"

"Like rum Mate. I stole a bottle off of Granny's last delivery."

"So I was right about the trouble then."

"We'll make a toast. To the future and to friendship."

"To friendship...although if either of my Mom's find out we'll never be allowed out again."

"Ah but they'd still have to feed us so worth it."

"What? How does that that make sense?"

The young laughing voices faded into the night as the stars shone down from the heavens, the silvery light highlighting shadows and causing water drops to sparkle, making the world look like anything was possible.

When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you.

If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do.

 _When you wish upon a star by Leigh Herline and Ned Washington from Pinocchio 1940.  
_

The end.

… _..._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading this. It sat on my computer half written for a long time before I decided it was worth finishing. I hope you enjoyed it.**

Now, I shall defend my decision to essentially break up CS. You can skip to the end if you're not interested. I don't mind.

The inspiration for this story came one day when my two year old daughter came home from nursery and told me Tess (Another child at nursery) was her best friend, but I could be her best friend too. Lots of feels.

Then I watched Once and realised that Henry Mills has no friends, literally none. We don't even see him playing with Roland. My two year old has a better social life than this kid. I hope he's still seeing Hopper. Speaking of which, season one brought up Henry's lack of social life as a symptom of how troubled he was. Family is very important, I'm not belittling Regina or the Charmings but people need a life outside of family. So I decided to fix Henry's happy ending.

So why not a new Nibs, why Killian? Shamefully... for the drama, also, correct me if I'm wrong, but Hook is the only person outside family we've seen Henry have fun with or even heard about him having fun with, other than the sleep over in New York (who apparently didn't even give him breakfast).

But what to do about Emma? Her original wish that started the series was that she didn't want to be alone (not that she does much about that herself). In my original version she just had an epiphany that she should have given Hook a chance when she actually _had_ the chance, but Henry wished for happiness for everyone and that was pretty melancholic, so... Aladdin! Approve? Disapprove? I think they have a lot in common.

I hope this slightly defensive rant helps people who don't like the ending. Sorry if I ended up leading people into thinking there'd be romantic pay off. I did warn you at the start. Please leave a review and tell me, even if you did hate it.

 **Some questions to think about:**

-Did Blue know all along it was Henry's wish powering everything?

-Was Nibs' memory of leaving someone a true memory from Hook or a construct of the wish to get him to leave Neverland?

-Was Gold's, the Charmings and Emma's responses to Nibs truly their's or again constructs of the wish?

-Is Henry now a bad guy?

I'm afraid I will leave these to you to decide, though I do have my own answers :)

Thank you so much for reading.

 **Additional disclaimers:** I don't own any recognisable characters or dialogue from Once Upon a Time, Wind in the Willows, Aladdin / Arabian nights, Goldilocks and the three bears, Winnie the Pooh or Peter Pan and Wendy.


End file.
